A DJ's Confession
by felicialovescats
Summary: Arthur was forced to be his school's DJ, and 'forced' being the keyword here. And he so did not want anybody, especially Alfred from finding out...but, well... fate was not on his side.
1. Prologue

**A new story, this time it's a long chapter one. This is the prologue so it is short. Will get longer as the story goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

There once was a school opened for all students from around the world. As long as you got the brains or the money, you will be welcomed there. It was one of the best schools in the world.

The school has a large compound as there are over thousands of students who are studying here. Like any other school, it has a lot of classrooms, two hall, canteen library and a lot of other things. But there is a tiny difference from this school that makes it stand out.

Inside the school president's room, there is another small room. There is a window in that particular room where if you look out from it, you can see the front lawn of the school. Look around the room and you shall see some microphones and a lot of wires. There are also some tables and chairs.

This is the broadcasting room. At every school day's two-hours of recess, a student will be here talking to entertain the students. It had been the school's tradition since years ago. And it is a tradition to have a female DJ (as the students call the broadcaster) because the boys clearly outnumbered the girls in this school.

However, there was once an incident that happened in this school that had just broke that tradition, and made the role of DJ much more than just reading letters and broadcasting songs...

* * *

**I swear it will get longer as it goes, kay?! (pouting...)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-go google and type cute cats pictures and you know why I love them so much I had to put them in my name, so to speak.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you go, the first chapter. Didn't mean to delay it, I can't finish typing it last night - time for my sleep(my mom forced me to off the computer, there wasn't much I could do.) so it's now here. the next chapter might be fast, might be slow. cuz I also have a multiple chapter one(not hetalia) on so it might be slow. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

'Arthur!' A knock on his door startled the busy school president. Arthur Kirkland scrolled when he recognized the voice. But he was his vice-president, so he cannot just ignore him. So he just growled a 'come in'.

'What is the matter now, you frog?! Don't you know that I am busy during the recess?' Arthur scrolled at the newcomer, Francis Bonnefoy. Remind him why was he the vice-president again? Oh wait, it's because they say that he was too unsocial, so they had to have a social person as the vice-president. Bloody hell...

'Now now, Arthur. You are _always _busy whatever time it is.' The French rolled his eyes. 'But this it's important.'

_So you mean that before this all of it that you told me was unimportant?! _'Fine, speak up.' Arthur unwillingly put down his pen and sat up straight. He looked at Francis and waited for him to speak.

'Elizaveta, you know, our DJ?' Francis paused to see if Arthur knew who she was.

Arthur nodded impatiently and gestured him to go on. 'Yes, what about her?' _Wait, now to think of it, it's now recess but she hadn't come to the broadcasting room yet?_

'Well,' Francis continued. 'She has a sore throat and she cannot speak now. So we don't have a DJ today, or the rest of the week, depends on when she will get better.'

'Okay, so?' Arthur shrugged. 'Not like it's a big deal...' He stopped when Francis slammed his hands on his table, causing him to jump. 'What was that for?!'

'Arthur, you clearly do not know the importance of a DJ in our school! Our students depend on her!' Francis yelled. Then, without letting Arthur speak, he continued. 'You must replace her!'

'What?! NO! Are you bloody out of your mind?!' Arthur stood up and yelled back. 'Why should I replace her? There are tones of people out there! And girls! Isn't it a tradition to have a female DJ?'

'But only you and the real DJ know about all those switches and button! It took days for Elizaveta to learn it all!' Francis said, gesturing to the broadcasting room that was on his left. 'We can't just choose a new one and teach her all of that in a single day! The only choice is you! You need to help!'

'But...' Arthur frowned. He really didn't like where things were going. 'So just say that the role of the DJ will be empty until Elizaveta gets better!'

'And risk making the principal angry?' Francis raised an eyebrow. 'You know how Principal loved the role of the DJ. And you are telling me that you want to leave it empty?' They both knew how the current principal of this school loves having a DJ in the school. And how angry he will be when someone crosses him.

Arthur's face paled at the thought of the principal when he was angry. _Not good to anger him, _he decided. He sighed in defeat and massaged his temples with his hand. 'Fine, frog, fine. I will do it. But you better make sure that you will deal with Elizaveta or another new girl, okay?'

'Of course.' Francis smiled. Somehow, Arthur thought that there was something wrong about Francis' smile. It looked as if a mouse had finally stole the cheese or something and killed the cat along the way... He pushed it off his mind, thinking that it was just his imagination.

'Now go on to the broadcasting room the students are waiting! You are late, after all!' Francis pushed Arthur into the smaller room, ignoring the smaller guy's protests of 'I don't need you to _push_ me!' and helped him to close the door. After making sure that Arthur cannot hear him, then and only then that his smile turned into a victorious smirk. Francis took out his phone and dialed a number. 'Eli? It's done...'

* * *

Alfred F. Jones and his group of friends were at the canteen. Tino Väinämöinen was busy talking to Berwald Oxenstierna while the latter just listened. Honda Kiku, his Japanese friend was busy reading the atmosphere while his brother was... Wait, where did he go? Alfred was sure that he was here just a while ago. Well, whatever. Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Laurinaitis was talking too while Alfred himself was busy stuffing all the hamburgers into his mouth.

'Isn't the DJ, like, very late today?' Feliks sudden turned to the group and said. Everybody looked at him and realised that he was right. It was already eleven, and recess had started half an hour ago. Usually the DJ will already be talking.

'The DJ for this semester is Elizaveta, right? I think that she is sick or something. She didn't talk in my class just now.' Tino offered, eating his food. 'It was rare that she didn't even say a word. Although there was this weird smile on her face...'

'Sho chu men thas mo deejey tadey?' Alfred asked with a mouth full of hamburgers.

'For god's sake, Alfred, like, just swallow before you talk.' Feliks groaned at his friend's bad habit.

'Okay okay...' Alfred did what he was asked –swallowing- and asked again. 'So you mean that there's no DJ today?'

Tino shrugged. 'Maybe. But there had never been a time that there's no DJ so I guess they either find someone else or just leave it empty.'

'I heard that the principal would be angry if there's no DJ.' Kiku suddenly said. 'And you won't want the principal to be angry.' He fidgeted a bit when he noticed that he got the whole table's attention, but he continued. 'Aniki once made the made the principal angry and he decided to sent aniki to be the tour guide of Ivan Braginski ...'

'The Russian? That was so cruel! He is so scary...' Toris exclaimed.

'What did you just say~~~' A cold voice said behind Toris. E shrieked unmanly when he heard the infamous 'Kolkolkol...'

'Hei! Don't, like, bully my friend!' Feliks came to Toris' rescue. Sometimes Alfred and the others all wondered if he was brave or just an idiot. Usually they decided that it's the latter

'Then don't talk bad about me, da? ' Ivan said with a creepy smile on his face. His aura behind him turned into shades of purple. Wang Yao, Kiku's said brother was just beside him, sighed. He tugged at the bigger man's sleeve. 'Come on Ivan. Just leave them alone, aru...'

All of them,, including Alfred expected Ivan to ignore the Chinese, but they were surprised when Ivan _did _listen to him and walked away while complaining to Wang Yao to not 'ruin his fun'. Wang Yao turned back and gave his brother, Kiku a nod. Kiku did the same to his brother.

'Well, they got along quite well anyway...' Tino smiled awkwardly and said.

'Everybody nodded. And before another conversation can start, they all heard the speaker of the school gave out a sound, signifying that someone had switched it on. Immediately, the whole school quieted down.

They all expected the girl, Elizaveta's voice so everybody was shocked when they heard a guy's voice. 'Ahem...well, this is weird.'

'Who is that?' the school became so noisy upon hearing that guy's voice that the buildings shook. There was an unspoken rule in the school that the DJ must e a girl, so why is it a guy now?!

'Okay, I cannot hear any noise from here because this room is sound proof, but I know that all of you are making a ruckus down there, so shut the bloody hell up!' The voice from the speakers continued with a yell.

Everybody shut up.

If Alfred didn't recognise the voice before, he sure did now. It was his best friend, no, scratch that his ex-best friend. The microphone made his voice a little different, but that kind of swearing words was definitely Arthur Kirkland's. But why was he the DJ? What happened?

'I shall assume that the school is now quiet, so I'm going to explain this once and once.' He continued. 'It appears that your DJ before has a sore throat and cannot speak. And unfortunately I have to replace her temporary. No questions, right? Good.'

_You didn't even give us the chance to ask! _Was what everybody thought.

Then there was a stressed sigh from the speaker. 'I guess I really have to sit here and talk to myself, huh? Well, while I get used to this headphone, you might as well listen to a song. Don't expect me to tell you the song name. It's all random, okay?' Another click of the microphone and they all heard a song starting. It was 'We Are Young'.

'That's interesting... fancy them making a male to be a DJ...' Toris voiced out his opinion, finally gotten over his trauma of the Russian.

'How do you know he's forced?' Tino asked, looking at the Lithuanian.

'Dude, hear the annoyed tone?' Alfred said and ate another hamburger. 'Iz ominously ors.'

'Alfred-san, _swallow_.' Kiku reminded him, giving him the eye.

Alfred smiled and swallowed. He always seemed to forget that action.

The other students who got over their surprise were now talking about the new DJ.

'But somehow his voice seemed familiar...the mike made it quite hard to pinpoint who...' Toris rubbed his chin while he tried to recall the time when he had heard the voice.

'Yeah, like, me too. But I can't, like, pinpoint it to someone...' Feliks agreed. He turned to the others. 'How about you guys?'

Tino, Berwald and Kiku shook his their head. 'Alfred?'

''Yeah, well, I sorta knew who he is...' Alfred scratched his cheek, smiling apologetically. 'But seeing who he is, he definitely won't want anybody to find out, so the awesome me won't tell.'

'Ceh! Whatever. We'll know, like, sooner or later.' Feliks shrugged and continued eating his food. The others also continued eating.

'By the way, where is Mattie? I swear he was with us a while ago...' Alfred asked, looking around.

'Al, I'm right beside you...'

* * *

**Hehe, I just had to add that Canada stuff at the end of the chapter!**

**Well, see you in the next chapter.**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I had to force myself to say that the mouse kill the cat...how sad...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Been waiting for me? ^\/^ **

**Here you go! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur took off the headphone and sighed. He really was not suitable for this job. God! Talking to himself was just so weird, even though he knew that he was actually talking to the other students. He was now wondering why were there so many girls out there who wanted this position.

'You know what, Arthur?' Francis was leaning against the door of the broadcasting room, crossing his arms. Arthur turned to him.

'What?'

'You suck at this.' Francis smirked and said. Arthur felt his face going red in anger.

'Of course I suck! I have never bloody done this before, you bastard!' He yelled at the still smirking French. 'Why don't you try this sodding thing?!'

'Oh, no thank you.' I rather you do it. Good luck, Arthur.' Francis gave him a wave and turned away to the door. 'Oh!' Then as if he thought of something, he turned around and looked at Arthur again. 'You might want to cut down on your swearing, _school president, _or the others will recognize you right away. If you don't want to be known, that is.' Francis laughed and shook his head. 'I don't know, maybe they had already recognized you. Your yelling is so obvious, considering that you yell at them every Monday on the assembly. But maybe they are too dense to recognize your normal talking voice. Whatever. Good luck!' He walked away, still laughing. Even when he closed the door, Arthur still can hear the annoying 'ohonhonhon...'

'The bloody frog...' Arthur growled and hated that he could not do anything to him. That's because not only is Francis more famous among the students, he was also liked by the principal, and adding the fact that he is his cousin, he just could not do a thing to that frog. He sighed, sat back down on the chair and put on the headphone while waiting for the song to be over.

When the song finally ended, Arthur pressed on the button to turn the microphone on. 'Okay, well. The time is now...' Arthur checked the clock on the wall. 'eleven ten. So you all have one hour and twenty minutes more of your break.' He announced. Usually this reminding job is part of the school DJ's job too. If he remembered correctly.

'Getting back to the main topic, I am now your temporary DJ until that stupid frog...I mean Francis find somebody else. I would really appreciate it if you all would just yell at him or tell him to change me faster so I won't be bothered by this troublesome position.'

'Basically you can treat me like any other DJs. I heard that you all did write letters of something to the DJs, right? So you can continue doing that. And I shall do my best on everything.'

'Now I shall let you have another random song while I find the bloody schedule on DJs. Enjoy.'

'Turning off the microphone, Arthur pressed on the 'random song' button and started searching the drawers and files for the schedule. There was a schedule for DJs to follow that showed the activity that was supposed to be done on which day.

'How I bloody hate this thing.'

* * *

In the end he could not find it. He did promise to find Elizaveta to write the schedule so that it won't be like this for the other days that he had this position.

Looking at his table when he stepped out of the broadcasting room, Arthur sighed. He hadn't done anything today. _Bloody fantastic._

So to release his pent-up frustration and anger, when he saw Francis coming in with a smirk on his face, he threw him the biggest (and the heaviest) file he could lay his hands on. It hit him right at the chest (Arthur can't explain to the teachers and the students if it had hit him in the head because it will leave an obvious mark).

'Ow! Ze hell is that for?!'

'For making me look like a fool! You better get the fucking schedule from Elizaveta or else I'll... I'll castrate you!' Arthur yelled at him, eyes glaring at the French.

'Nooo~~~~ don't castrate me! I'll definitely have the schedule for you latest tomorrow morning!' Francis wailed.

'That's more like it.' Arthur was not pleased but he still nodded. It's always better to be late than never. Then, he saw what Francis was holding and raised his eyebrows. 'What is that?'

'Oh, these? Letters for you, or rather the new DJ.' Francis 'recovered' from his shock and started to smile again...no, wait, correction. Francis never smiles, he smirks. _God, he never learns... _Arthur sighed. He took the letters. 'Where did you get them from anyway?'

'The letter box created especially for DJs. And some others handed theirs to me by hand. Anyway, Arthur?'

'Yeah?' He answered without looking up. He was looking through the senders' names on the letter. Some he recognized, some he didn't, but most of them were anonymous. _The hell? Why did they send the letter without stating their names? _

'Aren't you going to class? The bell had already rang right? You are going to be late.'

Quickly, Arthur looked at the clock. 12.40! Ten minutes late! 'Bollocks!' He grabbed his bags, some files on the table and threw all the letters that he got from Francis into his bag. One final glare at the French and he took off like the wind.

* * *

'I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Harris. I had to deliver some files.' He bowed to the teacher as he apologized. It was the first lie he had ever made throughout his school life, and from the looks of the current situation, it won't be the last.

When somebody becomes the DJ, they had some advantages. Due to them talking for two hours in the broadcasting room (which was far from the classrooms), they are allowed to be fifteen minutes late to class. They are also forgiven if they had grades lower than average. Their homework can be sent late and, if the teacher is really kind-hearted, they are allowed to eat at class.

But, unfortunately for Arthur, he was not known to be the DJ of the school (as if he will let any other people know about that! How embarrassing) other than Francis, Elizaveta and possibly the principal. And adding the fact that he is the school president, the student's model, not only is he not allowed to fail any grades, hand in homework in time and stuff, he is also required to ace all exams and never break any school rules.

And now he had broken one rule – late for classes.

The history teacher, Mr. Harris eyed Arthur carefully with his dark brown eyes. Noticing how much Arthur was panting from all that running, he sighed and decided to believe him. Arthur was one of his favorite students, after all. 'You are forgiven. But I hope that this will be your first and last time, Arthur.'

'Yes, thank you, sir.' One more short bow and Arthur went back to his seat, thankful that he was not punished.

'Yo, Artie. You okay?' Alfred, who was sitting next o him asked. Arthur was never late for any classes! Who knows, now that he was late, the apocalypse might be happening now.

'Don't call me that you twat! How many times had I said it?!' Arthur hissed at Alfred, but finds himself answering the blonde's question anyway. 'And, I'm fine. Didn't notice the time, I guess. Now concentrate on the class.'

Alfred did, for a few minutes. Then he turned back to Arthur again. The emerald-green eyes were tailing the teacher's hand while his own hands were copying whatever was being written. Looking at him, Alfred was trying to figure out if he should ask or not about the new DJ thing. Ask, and he might be yelled at, then know the truth; don't ask, and his heat will be itching to know. Just what should he do...

'Alfred!'

'Yes?!' Alfred jumped while Arthur called him. He turned to the Brit and saw that he was nodding to the front. He turned to where Arthur was nodding to and saw the very angry Mr. Harris.

'Alfred F. Jones! Get out of my class if you plan to daydream!'

'Ah...yes, sir...'He hung his head but winked at Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned away. But a moment before that, Alfred saw his cheek being tinted with red. He laughed to himself.

'Now, young man!' Uh oh. You know the usually kind man is angry when you are yelled at.

Alfred quickly went out of the class, making faces at those classmates that laughed at him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Arthur shaking his head and smiled affectionately...wait, is it really...

The action was gone as soon as Arthur saw Alfred staring at him. He gave Alfred a scowl and Alfred shook it off. _What was that glare for, anyway... _Alfred thought as he walked out of the door. _'sides, I never did anything to him...except that time, but it was so long ago! What a weird guy...he had changed so much since that separation. Yet at the same time, he didn't change at all..._

* * *

**So? What doya think? The next chapter might come up tomorrow, it might come up next week, it might come up next month. But never fear! It shall come up anyway! 3**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I actually never had a pet cat before, so that might be one of the reason why I love them so much. Afterall, you want those that you can't get, right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ello! I'm back! this time there won't be much Dj!Arthur. I'm focusing on his normal school life now. It would be a few chapters later that Arthur will be seen, or rather heard as the DJ so bear with me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Growl~~~ _His stomach rumbled with hunger. Arthur sighed.

He was now heading to another class and he was hungry, no, scratch that, he was starving! At first he had planned to eat after he'd done his work, which was usually half an hour before the end of recess. But, again, because of the new task he had to do, he totally forgot about filling his stomach. And now his stomach was protesting.

'God damn it...' Arthur growled. He had no food, and if he doesn't go to class soon, he'll be late _again. _

'Artie! Come on! We'll be late~~~'

_Oh god. Here he is again... _'You can just leave me here. I don't mind.'

'No! I'm the hero! Heroes won't leave friends behind!' Alfred yelled beside him, following his pace. Arthur cringed at the loud voice. Alfred just flashed a wide grin to Arthur. 'Besides, even if you say that, you will still mind.'

'You insufferable git...' Arthur was about to say more when his stomach gave out another loud grumble. He flushed. _Oh god how embarrassing..._

'You didn't eat?' Alfred stopped and asked, his tone of voice made Arthur stopped too.

'Um...too busy to eat...' It's the truth. He really was too busy to eat. _Don't look at me like that!_

'Arthur, no matter how busy you are, you still have to eat!' Alfred looked at Arthur with the seriousness in his eyes. Even with the glasses that rested on his nose, covering his eyes, Arthur still can see how worried Alfred is. _But why is he worrying about me?! He shouldn't be..._

His thoughts were cut short by a rough grab of his wrist. 'Hei!' Arthur saw Alfred pulling him to the opposite of where they were supposed to go. 'Alfred! You are going the wrong way! The class...'

'Can wait later. Your health is much more important.' Alfred said sternly, giving Arthur no chance to stop him. He gave Arthur a glare before moving on back to the lockers. It was about time for classes to start, so the hallways were empty. Alfred pulled Arthur to his locker and unlocked it. He grabbed something and gave it to Arthur. 'Eat it.'

Arthur looked at what was handed to him. '...hamburgers.'

'Yeah, well. I know you hate this stuff but this is all I have now.' Alfred shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. 'Now eat up and let's go! Can't have you late to two classes in a row!'

'You're the one who made me late...'Arthur grumbled but ate the (disgusting) hamburger anyway. He was too hungry to care. Besides, he was too busy thinking about the reason why he was being treated so nice by the one who had hated him before...

* * *

It appeared that if Arthur had Alfred on his side, then luck will definitely followed.

When they went into the classroom five minutes late, they were surprised to find the class in chaos. Alfred tried to grab a classmate but before he could ask anything, Francis who was in the same class came to them and told them what they wanted to hear.

'Hello, late-comers. You are lucky that Mr. Steven was sick today and let us have the class all by ourselves.' Francis told them. He smirked at Arthur and was glared back by Arthur.

'Lucky~~' Alfred cried out while Arthur went back to his seat. A few greetings were thrown at Arthur and he kindly nodded to them.

Well, not really greetings, actually. It's all...

'Hei, finally late, are you?'

'Huh, and you say that you're our president? Go to hell!'

'You're just lucky that Mr. Steven is not here or else you're going to detention.'

'And perhaps someone else more capable will become our president. _Snickers...'_

Yeah, well. These were all very familiar to Arthur's ears. He wasn't like Francis or Alfred, or heck, anybody else. He had more foes than friends. With his stuck-up personality and the frown that is always there, he really wasn't liked by the other students. Not like he cared. He wasn't the president just so he was liked and be famous. He hadn't wanted to be the president in the first place.

The school president was chosen among the teachers and the last decision was made by Mr. Julius Vargas, the principal. He had no say to this but the other students were convinced that he had somehow influenced the principal to choose him. It had bothered him at first to be said to have cheated even though he hadn't want to be become the president, but now he was immune to these things. Or rather, he doesn't react too much about it. Let them say whatever they want. He could not control other people's mouth and what they say.

Arthur went back to his seat and carefully threw away the chewing gum that was on his side of the long bench. He gave the whole class, now silently watching him as they knew that he was in a bad mood, a killing glare. Taking a tissue and pulled the gum out, he wrapped it and swiftly threw it into the rubbish bin. Then he sat down and took out his papers and reports. There was a sea of silence as Arthur continued his work, his mood now even worse than when he was being forced to be the DJ.

The silence became whispers, whispers became talks and the class was a noisy as before again. Alfred slipped beside Arthur. 'Hei, dude, you okay?'

'I'm fine. But kindly refrain yourself from getting closer to me or talk to me or I might lash it all out at you.' Arthur said it silently, his voice shaking with anger. His head were lowered to the file of papers on the table. His hands were gripping firmly at the pen and the chair. If Alfred looked closely, which thankfully he did, he would see that Arthur was shaking.

Immediately, Alfred knew what to do.

'Hei, Francis!' Alfred called out.

'Oui?' Francis turned around from his group of friends. 'What do you want?'

'The teacher won't come back right?'

'Yes. He told us to do our own work...'

'And our last class is his, so basically we can go back to the dorms now right?'

'Yes. Alfred, you're going back to the dorms?' Francis asked the obvious.

'Yep. And I'm taking Artie with me. Bye!' Quickly he nudged Arthur. Arthur understood what Alfred was trying to do and glared at him. But once he made contact with the sky-blues he knew that it was hopeless to try to reason with the guy. So he sighed and gathered his stuff. He stood up and followed Alfred to the door.

'Oh, so now he's not just late, he's skipping classes as well.' Another retort came. Arthur cringed and was about to turn back and yell but Alfred beat him to it.

'Im Yong Soo, I may like your little inventions here and there but that doesn't mean that I won't kick your god-damn ass if you say one more word about Arthur.' Alfred glared at the Asian, his grin gone and was replaced by a glare.

'Eek~~~ I mean, of course!' Clearly the guy was shocked by how scary Alfred's face was when he's not smiling. Alfred always smiled everywhere these days. The only ones that had seen him with other expressions were Matthew, Alfred's brother and Arthur himself who was Alfred's childhood friend.

The Korean sat down quietly, and so did the others.

'Good. See you tomorrow! Let's go Artie!' His smiled came back just as fast as it disappeared. He turned back, grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him back to the dorms.

* * *

'Here we are. Where's your keys Artie?'

'I can bloody unlock the door by myself.' Arthur took his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door. 'Come in.'

'Will do.' Alfred went in the room and Arthur closed the door again. He put his bag at his chair and sat down, his head resting on his arms which was on the table.

Alfred sat on the bed – Arthur's bed – and looked at Arthur with concern. 'Dude, if you're upset...'

'I'm not upset!'

'...you can release it, you know...that's why I brought you here.' Alfred finished, ignoring Arthur. 'I won't laugh at you or something...'

'I know you won't...I just...' Now noticing that he and Alfred were alone, _very alone _in his room, he was nervous all of a sudden. _What's with me today..._

He heard Alfred sighed and went to the door. He looked up to Alfred questioningly. 'You're leaving?' Somehow he heard some unwillingness from his voice. _Bollocks, I sounded like I'm whining..._

Alfred chuckled. 'I'm not leaving you. Just gonna get some tea from the canteen. I know how much you hate my kind of tea.' He opened the door and took a step outside. 'The hero will be back soon, 'kay?'

The door was about to close when Arthur yelled. 'Wait!'

'Yes, Artie?'

He ignored his instinct (yes it had become an instinct) to yell at him for that stupid nickname. 'Why? Why are you doing this for me? Why are you so kind to me...?' _Even after _that _happening...how can you still treat me nicely like this...?_

'Hmm?' Alfred cocked his head to a side. 'Well, cuz you're my friend! Heroes help their friends! So wait for me!' And with that the door closed.

Arthur pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them, trying to ignore the hurting feeling of his heart. He knew that he was not supposed to feel like this – he got no rights to do so – but he can't help it.

'Just friends, huh...?'

* * *

**Wahoo! Done! Next up, we got some GerIta! I like that pairing, not enough to write a fic based on them but enough to let them come here! I have to work on my other fic first so I hope I'm fast enough on updating. Cuz one day one update is totally impossible for me (unless there is a miracle).**

**Anyway, any problems about this fic? I don't usually review on other writers fantastic fic so I don't have the right to ask for your review either, but some ideas please? =3=**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-cats are from Prussia! cuz they are awesome! - not scientifically proven...**

**ps. to Blackrose- I know they are cute and fluffy and nice! But unfortunately my family and I all have a sensitive nose. Us and animal fur, no matter how short just cannot be together! TT^TT I had once asked my mom if we can have a cat that doesn't have fur and you guess what my mom said?**

**They are disgusting! I mean, says who! Sphynx are just as cute as a Persian damn it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I cannot believe that i updated this so fast! (and I totally ignored the earlier fic that I've started... T^T) So here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred came back to the room with a mug of tea and a mug of coffee to find Arthur sleeping.

'No wonder he didn't come to open the door.' He muttered to himself while putting down the drinks. He chuckled silently to himself. 'And he could really fall asleep sitting like that. I guess I should carry him to his bed.'

He walked to the chair where Arthur was sitting/sleeping. Carefully as to not awaken the Brit, he removed the hands that were hugging his legs. Arthur moved and Alfred froze. But he only rolled his head towards Alfred's chest while mumbling something unintelligible. Alfred shook his head at how oblivious Arthur was, not noticing the affection on his face when he smiled.

Alfred slipped one of his hands ender the other blonde's knee while the other one carefully slipped under his back. With one huff he lifted the sleeping one and got shocked by what he's felling. 'Dude! How light…'

Again, with care, he moved Arthur to his bed (he visited enough to know which one was his) and placed him gently. He watched as Arthur shifted his position into a more comfortable one.

'Okay, now this is settled,' Alfred mumbled to himself. 'What to do with that tea of his?'

* * *

Feliciano Vargas had a great time at school (unlike Arthur). First, he had Arts (which was his favourite subject), then his brother didn't yell at him today (which was very rare) and finally, the most important thing that had made him happy was - - Ludwig (his boyfriend) finally agreed to a date! Ve~~~

'So, Feliciano…Where are we going?' Ludwig Beiche….asked beside Feliciano, who was practically kipping all the way across the corridor.

'Well, I need to go back to the dorm to tell my roommate – Arthur, you know him right? – that I'll be cooking today! Since we are dating, I want to make pasta for you! Then I might make too much so I'll give some to Arthur!' Feliciano said, smiling sweetly at Ludwig. 'My pasta will serve as my love to you, ve~~ And Arthur needs to be more cheerful!'

'Ja…'Ludwig blushed at how open Feliciano was. They had started dating just a few months ago. It was Feliciano who had confessed first so he guessed that Feliciano had a crush on him long time ago. On the other hand, he didn't like Feliciano _that way _at first. But after some time being friends, he guessed that he had fallen for the Italian.

Not that the school didn't accept same-sex relationship. It's quite the opposite. Due to the fact that guys here certainly outnumbered girls, and students are not allowed to visit or go back home until the end-year holidays, there were some guys who came out of the closet and started dating other guys. These were all accepted as long as you don't break the rule – no sex before 18. But Ludwig was sure that every couple, no matter same-sex or different sex, had definitely broken the rule…except them. But that's because they're new, so everything's fine.

'Ludwig, what are you thinking? You spaced out…' Ludwig felt Feliciano squeezed his hand and heard his concerns. He shook his head. 'It's nothing. You, I mean, we should quickly get back before Arthur started cooking.

'No~~~ I want to cook for Ludwig today! Let's go!' Feliciano yelled in horror (which Ludwig thought was cute.) and pulled Ludwig to a run. His hand linked to Ludwig's and their fingers intertwined. Ludwig blushed again at the sight of it.

He wasn't sure before, but now he was certain that he loved this cute Italian very much.

* * *

'Arthur! I'm back! And I brought Ludwig with me!' Feliciano tried to unlock the door but found out that it was already opened. He was surprised because even if the Brit was inside, he would still lock the door. But he brushed the feeling aside and yelled while opening the door.

'Shh!'

Suddenly he heard someone hushing him. 'Ve~~? Arthur?' Still holding Ludwig's hand, he pulled him into the room and saw an uninvited guest. 'Alfred?'

'Hei, Feli, Ludwig. Keep it down, would you? Arthur is sleeping.' Alfred put a finger on his lips and winked at them.

'Oh? Sorry, I didn't wake him, did I?' Feliciano sounded sorry.

'Nope. So classes finished already?' Alfred stood up and beckoned them to the small kitchen/dining room.

In this school, you can say that the school had a large sum of money. So, instead of a dorm room with only two beds and two separate tables along with a bathroom, they actually have all that plus a kitchen that will be shared with the other room. Meaning, one small kitchen for four people (since two students will share a room with each other).

And, since Feliciano and Arthur didn't have neighbours, they could have the whole kitchen to themselves.

The kitchen was just as big as their bathroom, which was not that big. But it was enough for a small stove, a basin, a table and four chairs around the table. Ludwig and Alfred sat on the chairs while Feliciano went to start cooking his pasta.

'Ja.' Ludwig answered Alfred's question, looking fondly at the humming Italian.

Alfred chuckled, noticing the loving gaze. 'You really liked him a lot, huh?' He nodded to Feliciano, and winked at Ludwig. Ludwig blushed but nodded anyway.

'Alfred, do you want me to cook you pasta too?' Feliciano suddenly turned to Alfred , his hair curl bounced at the movement.

'Yes please! I'll be staying here until that sleeping bloke wakes up or something.' Alfred smiled gratefully at Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and went back to work.

'So, I thought you and Arthur aren't close?' Ludwig asked. He noticed that Alfred cared a lot for Arthur yet he had never seen Alfred with Arthur before. Usually when they are together, they are either bickering, or ignoring each other. 'Why are you here, then?'

'He was in trouble. And the hero must save the ones in trouble!' Alfred yelled enthusiastically. Then he quieted down and continued. 'He's my ex-best friend and currently friends, anyway. If you get what I mean.'

'Um… I don't.' Ludwig frowned. It's so complicated even by hearing him.

'Well… you see. We were friends.' Alfred scratched the back of his head. 'The 'were' being the keyword here. When I had to move back to America from England, we had a fight and things didn't go very well between us…'

Ludwig noticed that Alfred's eyes dimmed at the thoughts. But it was obvious why. He was sad because he lost his friend.

'Anyways, when I found out that we're both students here in this school, I went to find Arthur. And turns out he was still influenced by the fight that we had last time. He wouldn't even talk to me when we first met. Although it was quite okay now after I tried very hard to get on his good side again.' Alfred laughed like it's nothing. But Ludwig can sense that Alfred wasn't as happy as he appeared to be.

'What are you all talking about? Sounded serious, ve~~' Feliciano suddenly butted into their conversation, making Ludwig and Alfred jumped. 'Feli!' 'Feliciano!'

'Ve~~?' Feliciano sat right between them, looking at Ludwig then to Alfred, and back to Ludwig again. 'What's happening?'

'No, nothing.' Alfred used his grin to cover up his shock. Ludwig also calmed down. 'What about your pasta?'

'It's almost done! Can't wait to let Ludwig try it out!' Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, his eyes closed as always. It was clear to the other two that Feliciano had forgotten about the conversation just now. Ludwig returned the smile.

'But why are you rushing back to the dorms?' Alfred wondered loudly. 'You can just go somewhere else, right?'

'I want to let Arthur eat my pasta too! He's stressed lately, always staying up late…' Feliciano's smile turned upside down as he thought about the Brit's actions nowadays. 'Today's his turn to cook too.'

'You eat his cooking?!' Alfred yelled and stood up. He was surprised! He thought that other than the Brit himself and him sometimes (a long time ago, and he was forced), no one else dared to eat his cooking!

'Nope!' Feliciano shook his head and Alfred let out a breath of relief. 'I don't like his cooking much. I usually go out and eat if he's cooking, although I feel bad, ve~~" Feliciano shrugged. 'But his cooking really sucks and weird so I can't say anything!'

'Haha, you got that right!' Alfred laughed and sat down. Ludwig on the other hand was quite baffled as he had not tried any of the Brit's cooking. Yet.

'Right! Alfred? Did you hear that the DJ turned into a guy?' Feliciano suddenly changed the topic. Luckily Alfred also did that most of the time so he could keep up.

'Not turn, Feli. They changed the Dj temporary. The last one got sick or something.' Alfred told the Italian.

'Yes, and his voice sounded so familiar…'

Alfred couldn't help but stare at the blank-looking brunette. _He's the one that spends most of the time with Arthur and yet he cannot recognize his voice?! _Then he looked at Feliciano again and sigh. _But then, since it's _him, _so I guess that it's expected._

'Feliciano, I smell your pasta…' Ludwig suddenly nudged Feliciano and said.

'Ah! _PASTA~~~_' Feliciano ran to rescue his pasta. Alfred let out a chuckle while Ludwig broke into a fond (not to say rare) smile.

Then Alfred heard a groan from the bedroom (he forgot to close the door). 'Oh shut up you gits…' which made Alfred laughed again. He stood up and pointed to the room. 'I should probably check on him.'

Ludwig nodded. 'I shall call when the food is ready.'

'Thanks, bro!' Alfred waved and went the room.

* * *

**Hopefully this will make you patiently wait for the next chapter because I had to concentrate on the other fic... Sorry in advance! ^\/^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-rather than me giving you reasons why you should love cats, why don't you give me reasons why you _shouldn't _ love cats?! HUH?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here you are! next chapter!**

**I think the reason why I can update this so fast is that I wrote everything before hand. So I don't need to pause and think how the story goes; I can straight type it down from my papers...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur was having a nice rest (or rather, the only good rest since days ago) until some loud noises woke him. Unconsciously, he yelled at the noises. There was a familiar laughter that he just couldn't pin-point it to someone due to his mind still being fuzzy...

He groaned and opened his eyes, expecting the ceiling but actually found himself a pair of sky-blue eyes. 'Hei there, Artie! Good morning!'

'Its afternoon, you git. Even I can see that.' Alfred. He knew it was him. Somehow he was glad that Alfred's still here. He thought that Alfred would have left him sleeping on the chair...wait a minute, he's now in his bed. _How in the world..._

'You carried me here?' Arthur asked, eyes glaring at the innocent-looking pair of eyes. Their owner had pulled a chair (his chair, Arthur thought) near the bad and sat down, facing him. Arthur sat up.

'Yeah, well. A hero like me can't let you sleep in that uncomfortable looking chair, right?' Alfred flashed his grin. Then he remembered what he thought when he carried Arthur. 'And, you're very light! Didn't you eat these days?'

'I did eat, thank you very much.' Arthur scrolled. It's not a good experience to have somebody insulting you (yes, he saw that as an insult) when you are just awake. 'And who was making all those noises?' He remembered hearing other voices than Alfred's in the kitchen.

'Oh, Feliciano came back with Ludwig. He's cooking pasta for Ludwig. He said that he cooked for us too.' Alfred told him. _Yep, thinking about food makes him so happy... _Arthur thought. _Perhaps he stayed just because of the food...no doubt about it..._

He shook himself out of the feeling and asked. 'But I thought that it's my turn to cook today?' He remembered that Feliciano had cooked yesterday...or did he sleep the whole day through?

'Yeah, but he wanted to cook and stuff for Ludwig, who am I to say no? Just let him do what he wanted.' Alfred shrugged. 'Besides, I really don't miss your cooking. I know how terrible it is. Or did you improved? But I doubt it.' Alfred had his mischievous grin on his face. Then 'oof!' A pillow hit his face.

'My cooking is not terrible! You all are the ones that doesn't appreciate it!' Arthur huffed. The second insult in five minutes! Just what he expected from Alfred.

'Yes, yes. Whatever you say!' Alfred just grinned.

'Don't laugh!'

'Food is ready!' They heard Ludwig calling them and stopped their fight.

'Okay!' Alfred answered back. He turned to Arthur. 'Come on, let's eat!' You must be starving! You didn't eat anything today except for that plain burger.'

_Now to think of it, I actually am starving! _Arthur realized. He got down from the bed after slapping Alfred's helping hand away. 'I can bloody get down myself.'

Alfred simply shrugged and followed Arthur to the kitchen.

* * *

'Ciao Arthur!'

'Hullo Arthur.'

The two greeted Arthur when they went in the kitchen/dining room. 'Good day to you two.' Arthur answered.

When Arthur saw the food, he immediately sat down and started eating, not bothered with his gentleman's act anymore. He was starving since eleven, and although he did have some disgusting greasy burger halfway, that didn't satisfy his hunger. He had also slept for an hour or so, at least. So he was very, _very _hungry.

But the other three wasn't annoyed or anything. Not only that, but Feliciano got really happy that he was eating his pasta. They all dug in after Arthur.

'Oh! I almost forgot! Why did you come back early Arthur? I thought you don't finish until two thirty?' Feliciano suddenly looked up from his pasta and asked the blonde opposite of him.

'What?' Arthur was surprised by the sudden question. It was Alfred was answered. 'Artie wasn't feeling too well, and Mr Steven didn't come anyway, so we came back early.'

'Ve~~ Arthur are you okay?' The brunette looked worried towards Arthur. Ludwig followed his gaze and noticed that Arthur's face was indeed a bit pale.

'Oh, I'm fine.' Arthur waved it away. 'Maybe just a bit tired. That's all. Don't worry. I'll live.' He took a bit of the pasta noodles. 'It's not like I haven't been through this before.'

'You said you've been through this before?' Alfred yelled at Arthur.

'I told you not to stay up, ve~~ It's unhealthy...' The Italian insisted, his mind wandered away from his food for the first time since Arthur knew him.

'Okay, okay... I'll _try _not to stay up late, alright?' Arthur sighed and said. He wanted to be angry but he knew that this roommate only meant well. Besides, it's quite hard to get angry at this cute little Italian, unlike someone else he knew which was in the room...

'Dude! Staying up late is so not cool! What are you doing?' The said person yelled from his pasta. Some bits of pasta flew from his mouth along with his saliva.

'Git! Swallow before you talk!' Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance while wiping away Alfred's saliva that landed on his hand. 'And you have no right to say that to me! You used to stay up until midnight playing those damn computer games or watching scary movies! Compared to that, I'm doing my work!'

'Yeah, the 'used to' being the keywords! I used to, but not anymore!' Alfred yelled back, arguing with Arthur. Seriously, he won't stay up the whole night doing all those things...except weekends, that is.

'You two fight like little kids, what's with the bickering...' Ludwig commented silently about them. But he was still loud enough to be heard by the others. Feliciano giggled at the statement, agreeing to it.

'We are not little kids!'

'We are not little kids!'

Feliciano giggled again. Everybody looked at him each with different expressions; Ludwig with an affectionate smile, Arthur and Alfred with a frown.

'Such good friends! Ludwig, let's not bother them, shall we?' Feliciano stood up with his empty plate which they didn't notice him finishing. Ludwig nodded and stood up with him, his plate on his hand.

'Hei! Wait a minute!' Alfred stood up with them but he was stopped by the cheerful looking Italian.

'You two have a great time! Me and Ludwig will have our date!' they put their plates into the basin. 'Help us wash them, will you?'

'Uh, of course...' Arthur, still shocked by Feliciano's sudden sentence about Alfred and him as good friends just answered dumbly to Feliciano's question.

'Okay, ciao!' Feliciano waved at them, pulled the German away to the door.

'Guten tag, Arthur, Alfred.' Ludwig nodded to them before leaving with Feliciano. They left and closed the door.

'Uh...' Alfred and Arthur looked at each other. Alfred awkwardly sat down beside Arthur where he just sat.

'Finish your meal and get the hell out of my room.' Arthur said, turning his attention back to his pasta. He didn't looked at Alfred.

'Nuh un! No way, man!' I'm here until you have enough rest! And see to it that you don't stay up late tonight too!' Alfred immediately disagreed. He made a childish face at Arthur and continued eating his pasta.

Arthur scowled. He felt like he wanted to just choke the guy sitting beside him to his death, or torture him, or just do both. _God! How annoying! _'Fine! Just don't get bored or something and come to annoy me.'

'I won't.'

'And,' Arthur eyed the American. 'Go back to your dorm first to take a bath or something. You smell.'

'Does not!'

'Does too.'

'Fine.' Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur and Arthur returned the gesture back. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. After their meal, Alfred went back to his dorm as Arthur washed the plates.

Alfred came back with a bag of stuff (although curious, Arthur will never ask Alfred about what did he brought) and a set of his uniform. Arthur frowned at him from his table as Alfred threw his stuff on the floor and carelessly placed his uniform on Feliciano's bed. 'Why the hell did you bring your uniform here for?'

Alfred shrugged. 'Dunno. I just got a feeling to do that. Besides, it didn't bother you, right?' He raised an eyebrow at the Brit.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. He had a lot of work to do thanks to his nap this afternoon. He usually did his work in the afternoon.

'Hehe, don't worry, Arthur. I won't bother you. I promise...' Alfred said as he took out his Nintendo and sat on Arthur's bed.

'I hope so...' Arthur muttered to himself. But with his understanding of Alfred, that is highly unlikely...

* * *

**Hehe...what do you think of Alfred's promise? Think he'll keep it?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-cuz, (ithink I've said this before but I just want to emphasize on this so) CATS. ARE. AWESOME. I dare you to say no! ^v^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go. Another chapter. **

**To guest: yep, Alfred won't keep that promise!**

**To Anne Fatalism Dilettante: not really stir up trouble...just making Arthur's life worse by making him not finishing his work.**

**To all the others that reviewed, favourited, followed, and just passed by this, thank you for reading and hopefully you are with me till this completes, which is quite far away at the moment. ^V^**

* * *

Turns out, you should never trust Americans, or rather, the one American named Alfred F. Jones.

'Artie~~ I'm bored! Let's go to the McD's!' Alfred pestered beside Arthur, sitting on his bed and rocking forward and backward. 'Artie!'

'First off, my name is NOT Artie! It's Arthur! Why can't you just say it correctly?' Arthur glared at Alfred viciously and snarled. _Enough is enough! _He had enough of that pet name, or whatever name that was! 'And what happened to the promise?!'

'What promise?' Alfred acted dumb and answered the first question from Arthur. 'And I call you Artie bacause then I'll be the only one calling you that!' Alfred answered in a matter-of-fact way. Then he winked at Arthur. 'It'll make me special!' He smiled and announced.

'You…unbelievable git!' Arthur spluttered, turning away to avoid Alfred seeing him red all over the face, which he was certain he now was. 'Don't… don't say something that you don't mean!' _It will make me hope for the impossible again!_

'But I mean it...' Alfred grabbed his shoulders and forced Arthur to turn around and face him. Arthur saw that Alfred's face was serious for once, with no grin or smile. Somehow this made Arthur feel uncomfortable. He was really used to the other's smiling face and now he had seen it twice these days.

'Arthur, I...' Alfred tried to get closer to the Brit. Arthur on the other hand panicked and pushed him away. Alfred upon losing his balance fell back to the bed but got up almost immediately. He looked at Arthur who was now sitting across the room, glaring at him. But the redness on his cheek told Alfred that he was actually embarrassed. He was, and still a good reader of Arthur's expression.

Arthur felt that the silence was too eerie and looked at the other boy. He was something and immediately warned him. 'Oh no don't you give me that look...' but it was too late. They both knew that Alfred's puppy-eyed face was, and always will be Arthur's weakness on Alfred.

Alfred, just as Arthur thought he would, started to pout. And while still giving Arthur the look, he whined 'Why the hell did you pushed me for?!'

'I...You were too close!' Arthur defended himself, willing himself to not stammer but failed. But was that... hurt in those blue eyes? He could not tell because it was gone by the time Arthur tried to look closer. He shoved that to the back of his mind. _Must've been an illusion._

'We used to hug each other and that was fine!' Alfred yelled. 'I thought after... _the incident _we still can be friends! Now you are just giving me the cold shoulders!'

'That's because I didn't realise...' Arthur bit his tongue to prevent himself from continuing his sentence. _He so did not need t tell him that _now.

'Realise what?' Alfred was a stubborn one. And his instinct told him that what the Brit wanted to say was important. But on the other hand Arthur was keen to _not _let Alfred know what was on his mind.

'None of your bloody business! Now either you belt up or I'll throw you out!' This was Arthur's last resort. He really didn't want Alfred to find out about what he was about to say. Never. Over his dead body. And it shall be his secret even if he dies.

'Arthur...' Alfred whined.

Ignoring the American, Arthur (pretended to be) calmly walked back to his table and continued what work he had left. He didn't even spare another glance on the other blonde.

'Arthur...'

'Arthur...'

'Are you really angry with me?'

Arthur sighed. When he uses that pity-me-please tone, how could he just ignore him? He's going soft on him, again. Just like all those times ago… 'I'm not angry with you. I just need to finish these as quickly as possible because they are due tomorrow. And with you distracting me, I might have to stay up late, again, for these stuff.' He explained himself. He really wasn't angry with Alfred; he just didn't know what to do with him.

'So you're not really angry with me?' The dark, pressuring atmosphere just now just lifted away when Alfred smiled at Arthur. It was a smile of pure relief, and a little bit of hopefulness. His eyes shone so brightly with happiness. Arthur couldn't help but wonder why the other blonde was so happy about. Relief he can understand, but happy? Happy that he was not angry or what?

When Arthur's mind wandered back, he found himself staring at Alfred. The American was grinning at him. 'What's up? Is the hero that handsome?'

'Piss off!' Arthur rolled his eyes and said, taking note to never stare at Alfred like that again (if he can manage to control his own mind). _Although he _was_ very handsome… _Arthur mentally shook his head to get rid of any thoughts of Alfred and got back to the papers he was working on. 'Now kindly keep quiet and refrain yourself from distracting me again, alright?' He told Alfred.

'Okay! Whatever you say, Artie!'

'And don't call me Artie!'

* * *

In the end, Arthur never did finish his work, thanks to a certain annoying American.

Alfred chuckled to himself as he watched the sleeping Brit. He had fallen asleep halfway when Alfred was being miraculously quiet. Alfred had noticed that Arthur was very tired so he just gave him a helping hand of being quiet, that's all.

He thought it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep with his head on his arms on the table, so he moved him to the bed again. Pulling the sheet over Arthur, Alfred thought about what he was going to do.

Feliciano had just sms him that he'll be sleeping over at Ludwig's dorm room, since  
Ludwig's roommate, Roderich had to go back to his hometown to attend something important. Alfred had sms back saying to 'not break the rule of 18!' And had received a cheerful (as cheerful as a sms can be) 'we won't!'

So now it's ten at night, and he had to choose from a)sleeping here with Arthur and risk being hit/kick/punched/killed by a very angry Brit the next day, or b)go back to his own dorm room which was fifteen minutes away (since it's a large school compound).

Alfred decided to stay here. No competition, really. He was just too lazy to walk all the way back to his dorm, and he guessed (hoped) that Arthur won't be that cruel. He took his phone and went to the kitchen/dining room to make a phone call without waking the Brit up.

He punched in some numbers and waited patiently for the person to pick up. A few seconds later, he did.

'Mushi-mushi, Kiku-desu.'

'Kiku? It's me, Alfred.'

'Alfred-san? Where are you? It is very late!' He could imagine the worried face on the Japanese. Alfred quickly apologized and went to explain the whole thing, including what he'd decided to do.

'So you will be staying with Arthur-san?'

'Yeah, so I won't go back today. Sorry for worrying you, though.'

'Daijoubu-desu. It's fine. Have a good night then, Alfred.' Kiku said.

'You got it. Goodnight.' Alfred said and hung up. He went back to the bedroom. 'Well, luckily I thought of bringing my stuff and my clothes here when I first went back to my dorm. How genius!' He grinned to himself.

He changed into his night-clothes – which was just boxers and a plain t-shirt – and was about to climb to Feliciano's bed when he saw how messy the table was. Arthur's papers were everywhere; well, he really didn't get to clean up before he fell asleep.

'Well, no harm to just clean them up, right?' He told himself. So he staked them up. Putting (what he thought was) the same things together and stuff. If Arthur was awake, he would be shocked by what Alfred was doing as this would be the first time Alfred had ever clean up without being told to do so. Alfred was always the lazy ass between them.

After everything was cleared off the table, Alfred saw an alarm clock on the table. Without thinking, he set it on. Then only he removed his glasses and tucked into bed.

'Good night, Arthur.' He whispered.

* * *

Arthur was woken up by the alarm clock. He slammed it shut and was about to return to sleep. But something clicked in his mind. Firstly, he did not recall setting the alarm clock, and secondly, he was usually awake before the alarm clock could wake him up. The reason the alarm clock was there was for Feliciano who just can't get up on his own. So why…

Arthur turned to the window, expecting daylight (as Feliciano usually sets his alarm at 6:30) but saw black instead. _'What the hell…'_

He looked back at the alarm clock again and saw that the arms were pointing at 12 and 4. Meaning, it's four in the morning. Meaning, somebody bloody set the clock wrong! No wonder he was awaken by the alarm clock – he usually wake up by 5!

Arthur stood up and went to the opposite bed, ready to yell at the supposed brunette but was surprised when he saw blonde instead. _Wait a minute… it's Alfred? He didn't go home yesterday? Feliciano didn't come home yesterday? Is he staying with Ludwig? He heard that Roderich needed to go home so maybe Feliciano was with Ludwig?_

'Alfred, wake up.'

'Urg… five more minutes…'

'….' Arthur was speechless on how easy he said it, like it had happened for a lot of times. But, considering that it _was _Alfred after all, perhaps he had said that almost every day. 'Alfred. I mean it. Wake up. Now.'

'Ergg…Kiku you sound like Arthur… you know that won't… make me come out of bed…' Alfred mumbled and turned to another side of the bed, facing the wall and away from Arthur. His face was buried into his (Feliciano's) pillow.

_Kiku? Oh, right. His roommate. The Japanese guy who is Yao's brother. _Arthur frowned at the back of Alfred's head. 'Alfred. Wake up. On the count of 3,2…'

Arthur was ignored. He raised an eyebrow, knowing just the thing to do when he encounter this with the American.

'One.'

* * *

**Yay! so what will Arthur do?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- well, I once had a nightmare about cats. I fed them-the whole group of them - but I'm out of food so i went away but the cats chased me...I woke up in shock. I was, like twelve back then. And I had a phobia of cats for months until I saw one cute kitten at my friend's house. then i decided to just love them. besides, if compared to dogs... well, which one do you prefer? Chased by a group of hungry dogs or chased by a group of hungry cats? Domestic ones, mind you. Not wolves and tigers...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ello, here you are, the next chapter. I know the scene afterwards is quite cliché, so bear with me, 'kay? giving you a smiley face! ^V^ (okay, not your typical one, but hey! It's my favourite!' **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'One.' Arthur attacked the other blonde who was still trying to sleep by tickling his foot. That rewarded him with a fit of giggles and some squirming. He did not give up, and went to Alfred's sides instead and continued his tickling. He knew that Alfred was ticklish, and he knew where he's ticklish at, due to years spending with him as a child.

'No! Haha…don't! _Tee hee.._Artie, stop! I'm awake! I'm awake!' Alfred started laughing out loud, trying to dodge Arthur's finger and getting more to the wall. Arthur followed closely, decided to _sort of _punishing Alfred for making him do this.

'Are you awake now?' Arthur smirked at how breathless Alfred was when he stopped.

'Yes,yes! You bastard! This is the way you wake people up?!' Alfred complained, now pouting at Arthur. The latter cleverly looked to the side and avoided eye contact. But he managed to look smug anyway.

'No. I only do this to you. It's also a punishment for making me wake up at 4 in the bloody morning you git.' Arthur scowled at Alfred but looking _behind _him as he was still avoiding the puppy eyes which no doubt Alfred would have on his face. 'Why the hell did you set the alarm to go off at 4?'

'I did?' I didn't know that. Sorry Artie.' Alfred stopped his pouting and apologized. Arthur just rolled his eyes. Of course the American didn't know that.

They were silent after that, and Arthur couldn't help but noticed their very…um… awkward position on the bed. And it was not good.

Alfred's back was on the wall, trying to get away from Arthur before, and Arthur himself was straddling him, his hands at the two sides of Alfred. Their bodies were extremely close, and their face was ten centimeters apart. Very intimate, or for Arthur, _too _intimate. And from Alfred's blushing face, it seemed that he noticed the lack of distance between them too.

Arthur cleared his throat. 'Um... well.' He slid away from the position, carefully avoiding any contact with Alfred's body and stood up on the floor. 'I should probably get cleaned and changed, since you've already woken me up and I woke you up.'

'Uh…of course. Go ahead.' Alfred reached for his glasses which was on the table and said. He put it on and just managed to see a blushing Arthur as he went into the bathroom. He grinned without helping to it – Artie was just too cute when he's blushing!

* * *

When Alfred got out from his short morning bathe after Arthur, he saw Arthur already dressed in his uniform, continuing his work from yesterday. Alfred put his towel away silently and walked behind Arthur. Arthur, too busy with his work, didn't even notice him.

Arthur jumped when Alfred draped himself over his shoulder. 'Artie~~ I'm done~~' He sang.

Arthur groaned at the addition weight. 'Yes yes. I can smell and see that! Now get off me, you git! You are heavy!' Arthur pushed his head away from his shoulder. When Alfred refused to budge, his frown turned into a scowl. 'come on, Alfred! I really need to get this done!' He groaned.

'Okay, okay…' Alfred answered but didn't even move an inch. He looked past Arthur's shoulder and ignored his cries of frustration. Then he saw what he was reading. 'Dude! You gonna cut off the soccer team's allowance? Ludwig won't be happy…'

'Alfred F. Jones. I. Said. Get. Off. Me. Now. Damn it!' Ignoring Alfred's statement, Arthur just concentrated on the weight of Alfred's head on his shoulder, his hair brushing gently at his neck and cheek, his smell of soap (_his _soap) from his bathe, his breath that kept blowing to his neck when Alfred talked.

Arthur's heart skipped a few beats when Alfred blew air to his ear. 'Whatcha thinking? You're red all over.'

Even if he wasn't blushing, he was now. Arthur covered his ear where Alfred blew. He could still feel the warmth at his ear. 'You fucking…! You… What the hell was that for?!'

Alfred chuckled. Have he mention how cute Arthur's blushing face is and just how much he adores that face? 'You were distracted.' Anyway, he answered.

'Of course I'll be distracted with you here…' Arthur grumbled. Then, decided that dealing with Alfred was just a waste of time, he tried to push Alfred away and Alfred let him. Arthur managed to push him to his bed and forced him to sit down. 'Sit here, and don't move, git. Or I'll send you out.' He warned, giving a deadly glare at the American.

'Will do, Artie!' Alfred agreed, smiling.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'For a few minutes at best. But that's American for you. Or is it just you?' He sighed and sat back to his chair, signing reports and stuff. He reread the letter to decrease the soccer team's allowance and sighed again. _I really shouldn't be doing this… _he thought but in the end he didn't agree to the letter. _Let them have some moments of peace. If I tell Ludwig to keep an eye on their team's money usage then it'll be fine, I guess…_

It was afterwards that he found out he was wrong about Alfred. Instead of annoying him a few minutes later as he expected, He was just sitting at the bed. He didn't bother him again, and he could finish his work in peace and quiet. Well, as peaceful as it can be when one kept staring at you non-stop. But apart from the constant staring, they didn't have any other conversation.

* * *

Class started at 8, so Feliciano and Ludwig came back at 7:30 to Arthur's room to get Feliciano's stuff. When Arthur saw Feliciano and was reminded that Alfred was not supposed to be here, Alfred had explained to Arthur about how he came to sleep with him in the same room.

Arthur eyed Feliciano and asked if they did _anything _when they were in the same room. Ludwig blushed at the accusation but Feliciano just smiled and said 'We just kissed! Nothing much, ve~' Arthur nodded. When he caught Ludwig staring at him he spluttered.

'We... we also didn't do anything! God damn it, I'm asleep the whole time!'

'Ve~~ so you did sleep! That's a relief!' Feliciano's statement managed to change the topic to Arthur's lack of sleep and the reason why he didn't sleep before. And thus it reminded Arthur that he hadn't done his work yet. So he furiously kicked the two newcomers out.

Alfred was almost kicked out too but he was quite stubborn. So Arthur let him stay as he was quite quiet before.

At 7:45, Arthur finally finished his work of the day. He gave out a short yawn as he stretched and released some tension on his shoulder.

'Done?' Alfred finally asked after a while of not talking. It was actually a big accomplishment for him. Usually it will be a hard task to keep him quiet for half an hour, but it's not as if he didn't have anything to do. He was busy staring at Arthur. He had never looked at him carefully before, always just a glance, or look when they talked. But now that Arthur was concentrating on his work, there was no 'embarrassment' getting in the way. Alfred gladly took advantage of this chance and stared at Arthur, taking note of every part of him and storing them in his mind.

His sandy blonde hair which was always messy but at the same time it would be just the same way as it was before after a rub or the blowing of the wind. His huge (but cute! Definitely cute!) eyebrows that he always tease Arthur for. His emerald eyes that show his emotions when his face won't. They were now gleaming with utmost concentration on his work.

'Yeah,' Arthur answered his question and rolled his neck for some relieve. 'I'm finished with this, finally.' He stood up and went to his bed to take his tie. He tied it around his neck while looking at Alfred. 'Well, I'm going to send these to the teachers. Do you… well.' Arthur rubbed his arm.

'_Is that a blush?' _thought Alfred.

'Do you want to come with me? It won't take long…'

'Of course! Let's go! I'm dying to move around!' Alfred jumped to Arthur's invitation. 'As expected, I can't be still for too long.'

Arthur smiled. 'Alright then. Let's go.' He took the big pile of papers and headed towards the door. But before he reached the door, Alfred came to him and snatched the papers away from him. 'Hei!' Arthur yelped and protested.

'I'll help you carry this! Just go open the door and tell me where to go.' Alfred shifted his hands to be more comfortable with the extra weight of the papers. He then winked at Arthur. 'A hero helps those who are in need.'

'I'm not in need. I am perfectly capable of carrying those.' Arthur grumbled but let the other do as he wished. After all, it _was _quite heavy for him and Alfred looked like it's no problem, so… He shrugged and went to open the door. 'Here, just follow me. Hopefully we can get to class in time.'

'Ja. Don't want the president to be late _again, _right?' A voice just outside his room said. Both of them turned to see an albino with red blood eyes standing outside. His arms were crossed, which made Arthur thinking that he was waiting for them to come out instead of just a coincidence.

'Gilbert.' Arthur hissed.

* * *

**Not like I don't like Gilbert. I love him very much (especially his 'kesesese') but I don't think Arthur will like him very much, no?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- actually, now to think of it, I like cats and dogs equally. But a pen name of - felicialovescatsanddogsalike seems a bit too much, don't you think? So I just stick with the animal that I like longer and it happens to be a cat. So. **

**... **

**Okay then.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a bit shorter than average. Sorry~~**

**But enjoy it anyways~ ^V^**

* * *

'Gilbert.' Arthur hissed.

He didn't really like this guy. Among the trio consisting of Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez and Gilbert Beilschmidt, he hated Francis, made enemies with Antonio (but he had occasionally gotten along with the Spanish) and Gilbert. But he had never gotten along with that German (although he always insisted that he was a Prussian, but Prussia was long gone and became Germany, right?) guy. Never.

'Hei Gil? Watzap?' Alfred didn't seem to share Arthur's hatred towards Gilbert and greeted him cheerfully. He actually got along with Gilbert quite well. Their attitude was almost identical. They were both outgoing and sometimes leaning a little bit to the crazy side.

'I'm here too! And did you two sleep together?' Francis shoved the door close once Arthur and Alfred stepped out. He was initially hidden behind the door. He waggled his eyebrows at them. 'Don't break the rules again, mon ami~~'

'Like hell anything can happen between us, frog. Now bugger off.' Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed Francis aside and totally ignored Gilbert. 'Come on, Alfred.'

'Comin'! Good morning to both of you!' Alfred said cheerfully, passing beside both of them to catch up with Arthur. But Francis was not dance with them yet.

'Hei Arthur! Be sure to be at the broadcasting room on time at recess, okay?' He yelled to Arthur, his hands at his mouth to make a funnel or some sort.

'Shu...shut up, frog! You want everybody to know that?!' Arthur swiftly turned around and yelled at Francis, giving the most menacing glare at the French.

Francis just laughed. 'Ohonhonhon~ Good luck! Alfred, don't let him be late!' He yelled and pulled Gilbert who still wanted to talk away to class.

'The frog...' Arthur muttered under his breath while walking towards to where he was supposed to go – the staff room. Now at this time the dorms were empty as most of the students will be at class, fortunately, or else everybody would be wondering what had happened.

'Come on! We'll be late if we walk at this slow pace.' Arthur ushered Alfred. Alfred struggled to keep up as the weight of the papers was staring to get to him. Arthur realised this and sighed.

'Give me half of it.' Arthur said and snatched some from Alfred.

'Thanks.' Alfred gave a thankful smile at the Brit.

'Yeah.' Arthur looked away but continued walking. 'It's nothing.'

They quickly went to hand in the paperwork. Some teachers who knew both Alfred and Arthur well was shocked that they had come together and that Alfred was actually helping Arthur.

'My goodness! Alfred! It's hard to believe that you're helping dear Arthur out!' Jack Walters exclaimed when he saw them together. he was their home room teacher this year. He had personally sat them together this year for his biology and chemistry class and they had never spoken to each other for more than five sentences. Usually it was Arthur who backed out. But now... it's a miracle!

'Mr. Walters,' Arthur was starting to get embarrassed from the attention. When the teacher had yelled, he had attracted all the teachers in the staff room's attention. All of them were quite surprised.

'Haha! Thanks, Mr. Walters. Now where can we put these so we can go to class?' Alfred, not at all affected by the attention, asked.

'Oh! Just put them there, on the tables there.' Mr. Walters smiled at pointed to the right side of the staff room. 'I'll go through them and separate them afterwards. Thank you for your hard work, Arthur. And you, Alfred for helping.'

'Thanks!'

'Thank you, Mr. Walters.'

The two boys put the pile of papers where they were shown and went to their class. There were ten minutes left so they took their time. The classrooms were not that far away from the staff room.

'Hei, Artie?'

'It's Arthur, and what?' Arthur was never tired of correcting Alfred. He had accepted the name, but it still didn't mean that Alfred can call him that as he pleased.

'Just... what was Francis talking about just now at your dorm? About the recess thing?' Alfred asked. He kinda had an idea of it, but he wanted Arthur to say it to make sure.

'It's... it's nothing! You don't need to know!' Arthur panicked. He had never wanted anybody to find out that he was the new DJ. It's just, not right. Especially not Alfred. If he knew... Arthur shuddered, thinking about the consequences. If he had said something out of character when he was the DJ, he can't do anything to save himself.

'Come on! It's obviously something!' Alfred pestered.

'Something that I will never tell you, alright? Here's my class! I'm going!' Arthur was determined to keep it a secret for as long as he can. Luckily for him he was near his class so he could just go in and avoid Alfred. They weren't in the same class for the first and second period.

Alfred sighed. 'Okay then. I won't ask. See you on the third period!' He waved at Arthur and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Just...just like that?! He walked away just like that! Arthur was shocked. Usually Alfred will pester him until he spit it all out. But now... did he know something that Arthur doesn't?!

'Mr. Wellesley is coming!' A student ran in the room yelling. Arthur was forced to stop thinking how abnormal Alfred was and went to his seat.

* * *

At the third period Alfred was just normal so Arthur didn't think much about it. And the fourth period, which was before recess, the teacher wanted Arthur to help him with something, thus he was late for the DJ thing.

Alfred (who always run off with his other friends at recess) had told him to 'remember to eat Artie!' before running off to Kiku and the others.

So now, twenty minutes after recess, he finally came to his school president's room. Francis was already there waiting for him.

'Bonjour, Arthur. Late again, it seems?' Francis sat crossed legs on the couch, smirking. And to Arthur's surprise, Elizaveta was beside him.

'Oh, hello, Elizaveta. Do you have the DJ schedule with you?' Arthur asked while putting his bag o the table, clearly ignoring a certain long-haired blonde.

The girl nodded and gave him a paper. Arthur nodded a thank you and went to clean up his table. It seemed that f he wasn't there for a day, the table would be very untidy. Well, seeing that Francis will take charge if he wasn't here, Arthur guessed that it's unavoidable.

'Hei! Don't just ignore me like that!' Francis didn't like being ignored. But Arthur's dislike of talking to him was even more, so when Arthur took all of his work that had to be done today, he went to the broadcasting room and shut the door, promptly ignoring Francis.

Francis sighed and sat down beside Elizaveta. She clapped his shoulders. 'Don't worry. The plan will work just fine. We just need to give some time.'

Francis nodded. 'Yes, I know. And you better not talk here; Arthur had a great sense of hearing, not to say a great sixth sense too. Best if we keep the secret of you still can talk a secret.

Elizaveta nodded and mouthed. 'Of course.'

* * *

**Yay~~ another chapter. I think that i am a bit too lazy, aren't I? Hehe...**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-cats are adorable. but did you know that i first loved tigers, then lions, then leopards and all sorts of wild cats then only I love normal smaller-sized cats? I still love tigers more though...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, honestly with the rate that I'm going on with updates, I really hope that you all are not put of by it or something... hopefully not. giving you all a nervous all-teeth smile~~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Not wasting anytime, when Arthur put down his stuff on the table, he immediately went to the microphone and turned it on. He sat down and put on the headphones while speaking.

'Ello, this is your DJ. Now is, apparently…' He looked at the clock. '10:55, which meant that I am late. And thus I apologise. I had to get the schedule from Elizaveta, your previous DJ, and that had taken some time.' He said. Well, he lied a bit and twisted some facts, but he can't just say that he's late because he had to help the teacher or something close to that. He cannot let the other students know that the DJ was actually him, the student president (although we knew that his voice is really one of a kind). For the sake of his pride, he will do anything in order to not get caught.

'Well, continuing the day, it seems that today on Tuesday we have… a talk day. A talk day… what the hell is that?!' Arthur massaged his temples, feeling that a migraine will be coming soon enough. Now he regretted ignoring the previous DJs before because he now had no idea what this 'talk day' was.

'Erg… you know what? I'm going to play you some songs while I go and ask Elizaveta about this. And again, I'm sorry for being late. Enjoy.' He pressed the 'random songs' button and put away the headphones. Then he went back into the school president room. 'Elizaveta?'

Luckily the girl was still there, and it appeared that she was writing something on a paper. Francis (unluckily for Arthur) was also there, and he was smirking.

'You seriously don't know what a talk day is?' He teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'I never listened. I am busy with work that you lot didn't do.' He gave Francis a glare and went to the girl. 'So you're writing the meaning of this day, right? And what I am supposed to do?'

Elizaveta nodded. She wrote some more before giving the paper to Arthur. Arthur vaguely saw a 'thumbs up' picture on the paper.

'Thanks.' He took it and gave the girl a small smile. He ignored Francis and went back to the broadcasting room, closing the door. The song was about to finish so he had to be quick.

He read the paper while putting on the headphones. 'A talk day.' He read to himself. 'A day when the DJ select a random topic from the box (here he turned around and did saw a black box with a hole wide enough for a hand to be put in. 'Must be that one.' ) and just talk about the topic. Spare some time to read other students' opinion before recess is over. Good luck, Arthur~~' The last sentence was accompanied by the picture that he had saw earlier.

_Okay… this should be easy. _Arthur thought as he went and stuck his hand into the box. He felt a paper, grabbed it and pulled it out of the box. He unfolded it and read what was written on it.

'Unrequired love and secret love.'

…

_Okay, this is so not going to be easy…_

(Arthur didn't know that if he reached into the box and get another paper, he would get an identical theme. This was because somebody had changed the entire box away and being a very busy school president, Arthur didn't really know what the real box looks like.)

* * *

Alfred was with his gang again at the canteen. As usual he had brought ten burgers and was now stuffing the fourth one into his mouth. His friends were talking as usual and he didn't feel like being scolded for talking while eating again so he kept quiet.

But he couldn't help laughing when Arthur (the DJ) yelled at the microphone just now. _So like him! Yet he was twenty minutes late… did he eat? _

'Ne, Alfred. Are you okay?' Kiku frowned worriedly at Alfred. He was staring at his food but his mind was elsewhere. And this, for Alfred, was strange because he wasn't even chewing or biting his food.

'Ah?' Alfred was startled. 'Oh! I'm fine, Kiku. Just thinking.' Alfred laughed his was out. He looked away to avoid Kiku's piercing glance. _Some time I just hate him for being so observant…_

He turned back when he heard the song finished and the microphones being turned on. The speaker cleared his throat, a sigh of nervousness (thought Alfred).

'Erm, well. I know what a talk day is now, fortunately. But unfortunately, my topic today is rather, _sensitive _and well, hurtful to me. But I shall do my best.' The DJ said. 'Hopefully I can get through this.' He chuckled humourlessly.

'Sensitive and hurtful? Wow! I want to know what it is!' Tino exclaimed. Everybody went quiet as they waited to hear what the title was.

'Well,' the speaker continued. 'The topic today is…' Here he took a deep breath. 'Unrequired love and secret love.'

_Unrequiered love and secret love? Why is it hurtful to him? Is it because… of that incident years ago? But I thought he had forgotten it?! _Thought Alfred as he munched away his fifth burger. The others were saying that it was hurtful to the DJ because he had some bad experience on relationships and stuff.

'I think you all know the meaning behind these two phrases.' The DJ continued. 'But I guess I should probably explain it to you all anyway.'

Surprisingly, even if it was quite a normal title which will appear now and then, all listeners in the school had gotten quiet to listen to the DJ.

'Unrequired love. Unrequested. Not need of it. This means that you love that person very much, but he or she doesn't need it. He or she may even think that you are a nuisance to them. They know that you have feelings for them but they don't care about you. This is also known as one-sided love. You won't get anything in return of your felings.

'No matter how much you care, how much you feel, how much you love them, they will never return your feelings. This is unrequired love.'

His voice was so deep and so sad even though he was just saying the phrase's definition. The atmosphere of the school quickly sank into a depressed mood. Even Alfred's speed of eating slowed down as he listened.

'Well, this is depressing.' He muttered to himself.

* * *

'Secret love.' The sad atmosphere unknown to him, Arthur continued. 'Secret. Not known of it. This means that, again, you love that person very much, but it either had to be kept as a secret, or you were just too shy and afraid to admit it. The second situation is better in this case. But it will just be a sad and depressing scenario if it was the first situation. This is because you cannot say your love out loud to that particular somebody. You are forced to keep it as a secret. Either it is because he or she, again, didn't like you, or he or she already had a lover, or some other reasons.

'No matter how much you care, how much you feel, how much you love them, you can never say it out loud to that person. This is secret love.'

Arthur's voice fell into a whisper. Then he took another deep breath again. 'Anybody who have experiences on this, or have anything to say about these two topics, you are welcomed to share. Write a letter and send it my way at the mailbox or to Francis. If I get it and if I have enough time, I shall read it.'

This time, instead of letting the machine choose the songs randomly (for fear that it will change the mood too suddenly), Arthur spent some time searching for a song he knew was related to these topics.

'The song that will be up next is 'A Flower's Message' by Park Hyo Shin. The song's in Korean so I don't expect everybody to understand the lyrics. It's about unrequired love. In the Korean drama Iljimae, the main character loved a woman that he had met one day, but because of their status of which the man is a thief and the woman is the daughter of a rich family, they can never be together. Enjoy.' He turned the microphone off and played the song.

This time he didn't take the headphones off. He listened to the song while doing his paperwork that he had brought in the room.

* * *

'Wow. That is depressing.' Alfred managed when the microphone was turned off and the song started. He didn't know that Arthur's voice can be so deep, sad and intoxicating. Yes he's a jerk sometimes, but listening to Arthur's deep, quiet voice was so … rare and just _very sexy. _Even if he's obviously sad and down right now. Just _sexy… damn._

'Yeah. He sounded, like, like he'd been through them before.' Feliks said.

'He reminded me of when I loved Berwald that time but can't say anything because Eliza was with him at that time.' Tino said sadly. Berwald who was sitting beside him pulled him close. 't'll b' fine, wife.'

'Ve~~ it's Kiku and Alfred!' Feliciano's voice came behind Alfred. He turned back and waved at him and Ludwig who was just behind Feliciano.

'Hei guys!'

'Hello, can we join you all?' Feliciano asked, smiling. Ludwig didn't smile, but his gaze was soft so they know that he was in a good mood. Everybody who knew him knew that his smiles were only for Feliciano.

'Sure! Join in!' Alfred shrugged and said. The others also invited them to join. Feliciano sat beside Kiku and Ludwig beside him.

'So, what brings you two here?' Tino (who had recovered) asked curiously. 'You two usually spend your recess time in the library or somewhere else alone with each other, right?' The Italian and the German couple were quite famous around the school due to the drastic measures Feliciano did to confess his love towards Ludwig.

'Well, we can't hear the new DJ in the library. So I pulled Ludwig out and went here to see if I can listen to him better.' Feliciano explained. 'But we heard him on the way and gosh! He sounded so sad ve~~'

'Yeah. Makes us wonder what had happened to him that had affected him so much. He sounded like he was about to cry when he was talking just now.' Toris nodded in agreement.

'Hei, the song ended.' Tino noticed and told the others around the table.

Everybody kept quiet and waited for the DJ to speak again.

* * *

**Okay, so...**

**Be patient while I work hard to make myself type? :D?**

**And thanks to those who reviewed~~ lots of loves~~**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- to anyone who have pet cats at home - do not feed them too much! I know they are adorable, but an obese cat is really not good, okay?**

**-edited - I added a small part at the 'unrequited love' part where Arthur was explaining. A reviewer said that the previous one was quite... hard to understand or something. Hopefully this helps but if it didn't you are welcomed to say it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Someone reviewed that my chapters are short. Sorry, but my mind had some sort of rule implanted in it. When I got to 1000 words and more, my mind would be like - enough, enough, enough... - so... sorry?**

**Try and enjoy anyway...**

* * *

Arthur turned on the microphone. 'Ello, sorry for making you all so depressed just now. Francis had complained it to me that I'm giving him the chills.' _A soft chuckle. _His voice was much more normal _(not sad) _than before the song. 'Well, I've received a lot of letters just in that few minutes and I am certain that a lot more will be coming. Thank you for being so... supportive (?), so in return I shall try to read all your letters.'

A short pause as Arthur tried to open the letter he had randomly chosen. He took out the paper inside and read it over the microphone.

'Dear Mr. DJ (here he cringed at the name). First of all, I would really like to know your name. It's weird to call you Mr. DJ or just _the DJ_.

'Secondly, yes, I was in a secret love once. And I can say that the feeling was horrible. It'll keep biting you and hurting you. Luckily I'm the shy-to-admit-one so I reckon that it wasn't really that bad. I know that I got a chance – it's 50/50 – because he didn't have a girlfriend at that time. But I was scared that I will be rejected if I ask. So I didn't, and the feeling was being a pain in the ass – pardon my rudeness.

'Luckily my friends convinced me to confess when my grades dropped and I can't concentrate on anything other than _him. _And so I did. And I won the man. Turns out that he kind of like me too. So we are together now.

'So, like, just wanna tell all the students who are listening and are in the same situation as I was, just don't be worried and just go for it! Yes you might get hurt, but you might also get some good out of it too. Even if you're rejected, it's better to get it all out of your head sooner than later and ended up being tortured by all the thoughts.

'This is all. And to out dear new DJ, my friends and I like you so don't go away. We want you to stay as out DJ. Lots and lots of loves!

By Cheryl.'

Arthur had to smile at the last paragraph. 'Well, thank you for liking me so much, Cheryl and her friends. You don't know how that makes my day. I promise to do my very best. And for your first question, my name... well, my name will be Art. So it'll be easier for you all to call me. So please, no Mr. DJ. It's weird and it's giving me goose bumps.' Arthur chuckled. It was unexpected of him for people to like him. As a very strict school president, you're usually not liked, and even hated. Everybody will treat you as an enemy as you are considered a traitor that reports them to the teachers.

But now as a DJ, he was liked! Someone really liked him. These thoughts made him smile a lot wider and it was noticeable from his tone of voice.

'And also, I had to agree with Cheryl on the last part. If you currently like someone but didn't want to tell him or her for a certain reason, be it small or big, just let it out. Let out your feelings to be heard. It's really better than keeping it all inside you.' Arthur commented.

'Usually these people will be shy, so if you are a friend, you should encourage them. Then if it didn't work well, give them a shoulder to cry on. That is all.' He folded the previous letter nicely and put it at the side. 'Now we'll go to the second letter.' He said and reached for the other one in the whole pile of letters.

Looking at the pile, he knew that this will be a long day. A long day indeed.

* * *

A few more letters that he took were almost the same as the first ones, but there was one letter that was quite out of the ordinary and frankly, it had touched Arthur's heart.

'Dear Art,

'I'm somehow glad that this is the topic today and that you are our DJ, even though you are new. If it was a girl, I would never write this, because a girl from this school never understands, or rather, they can't understand.

'I'm gay, and I'm not embarrassed by it. I know that there are a lot of gay couples in this school. But this is not what this letter is about.

'Secret love. I'm in love with a guy that is straight. So I can never tell him.

'To make matters worse, he is my best friend so I will see him every day. And he is currently dating a girl who joined our little group. So I cannot avoid him because he will know and find it strange. But I cannot tell him either because he's definitely a homophobic.

'To be with him is like torture. I kept have to see him kissing another girl and yet I can only stand and watch with my hands hugging myself. I just don't know what to do. I'm between a rock and a hard place. I fear that if this keeps up, the tension that I have inside of me might suddenly burst out and hurt our relationship.

'But I know that I rather have this best friend relationship than him avoiding me like a plague, like just because I'm gay so I'll just rape him without a care to the world. And I know some of you might feel the same too.

'I know that you tell us that it will be better if we confess. But what if our heart doesn't want to risk being broken? I have been with him since we are just children. I know him the best. And to tell him that I have feelings for him is like digging my own grave – he will never accept me. I would end up not being his friend anymore. And what's worse than that?

'Anyhow, I just want to let this out, somehow. Thanks for reading, Art.

'By anonymous.'

Art chuckled slightly when he finished. _How ironic, I was in the same place as him once. _'Yes, and I thank you for being able to share this with us. I know that you want to stay unknown, so people, kindly refrain yourself from asking your best friend or your boyfriend's best friend if he had written this letter. It was brave of him to share this with us, so please leave him alone.' Arthur said as he folded the letter and put it into the 'read' box.

'And I understand the reason behind you hiding this from your best friend. I had the experience, but compared to you, I'm now... already hopeless. Personally, I cannot give any comment for you as I myself do not know the right way to respond to this situation. And I think that you didn't expect any comments anyway, from how you've written this letter. I can only wish you good luck – either that you have the fairy tale ending which your best friend overcomes his homophobia and accepts you; or you don't have a good ending which your friend shuns you away. Hate to be cruel, but that's life for you.

'But just for your information, please note that if it ends badly, it's not the end of the world. It's... not your fault, but it's not the other one's fault either. Fate is just that cruel.'

Arthur sighed. His heart ached for this unknown guy, and for his own situation with _him... _

_Damn it, Arthur Kirkland! Stop thinking about him! It was in the past, and you have done something wrong, so wrong that it can't be changed anymore! So stop thinking about it, it won't change anything. _

'Anyway, moving on to the next letter...'

* * *

After one more letter, Arthur decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. He put on some songs (he made sure that it was one of the slow songs) and went out of the room. Francis was, surprisingly, still there but Elizaveta was gone. _To the canteen, I supposed. _

Arthur glared at him, remembering the conversation he had with him about being too solemn and sad. Francis looked up at him and Arthur could see some pity in his eyes. He immediately became defensive.

'What? Why are you giving me that face?' _Did he know something that I don't?_

Francis ignored him and turned to his bag. He pulled out a tissue and gave it to Arthur who was eyeing him with a frown. He took it anyway and looked at Francis questioningly.

Francis pointed to his eyes. 'Your eyes are red. You might want to go to the washroom?'

_Red...? _Arthur reached up to his eyes and felt dried tears. _God damn it! _He blushed; embarrassed that Francis was the one who saw him. He glared at him and moved quickly to the washroom that was just nearby the room.

Turning the tap on, he splashed his face with cold water. He rubbed his face as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. _This is pathetic... me crying? And Francis just had to be there... Well, he better not be there when I get back! _He glared at his reflection as the green eyes glared back at him.

Another splash of water and he went out of the washroom and into his room once more. Only Francis was already gone. Arthur walked past the couch and saw some food. Underneath it was a note.

'Remember to eat. And don't forget to _not _use the sad and heavy tone okay? – Francis'

_The git... _Arthur tore the paper and threw it to the rubbish bin. But he stared at the packet of food. He shrugged. _Might as well eat it. _He took it back to the broadcasting room.

* * *

'Hei, Eli?'

'Francis?'

'The plan was quite a success, though I can't be sure who he was crying for, _him _or there's another one.'

'Well, we'll have to find out. But we can't push him too much. Let's see what happens, then we'll act accordingly.'

'_Pas de problème. _Can't have him know what we are up to, _oui_?

'_Igen_.'

* * *

Hours later, ten minutes before recess was over, Arthur kept away all his stuff. He said to the students through the microphone. 'Well. This ends our talk on this topic. Thank god.' _A soft chuckle. _'You all should get ready for classes now. I'll put songs that shall end just minutes before the bell rings. Thanks for listening and hope you have a good day.' He turned off the microphone, played the songs that he had chosen, and went out of the room.

He kept his stuff in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and went out of the room. Francis was there, just beside the door. Arthur paused and stared at him.

'So fast today?' Francis asked. _So he didn't want to mention about just now...? Just as well._

'Well, I can't have the same thing happening like yesterday, right?' Arthur rolled his eyes. 'I'll be going to send in the reports. Help me turn off the lights and the electricity when you leave. And be sure to lock the door. Ta!' Arthur went off.

* * *

**just to mention it again, I have edited some part in the previous chapter, but it is just a minor change so you don't need to go back and read it if you are too bothered to do so. ^v^**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- I have been with cats once. My aunts used to have two of them. They died a few years ago. when I was quite small, I got scratched by both of them (at a different time) just because I got bored and wanted to play with them. So cruel... and it's always the nose...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Finally this is up! Got a bit busy with the new school syllabus as we (as in those my age in my country) have new subjects - three science (bio, chemi and phys) and additional maths so it's kinda hard. I managed anyway so here this is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Finally it's over. This recess was so depressing...' Alfred exclaimed, letting out a breath of relief. They had already finished their food by now. But they usually stayed at the canteen to spend some time with each other until the bell rang.

'Yeah. But I remembered that when the other DJs did this topic it wasn't as depressing...' Tino chuckled, scratching his head while laughing awkwardly. 'But this guy nailed the sad voice.'

The topic about love and romance is very popular especially in schools like this. Thus some DJs before had talked about it. But they said it in a gentler, softer way if it was a sad topic or on a happier tone if it's a good topic. But this current DJ really knew his stuff. Art had a gift of making a depressing topic sounded so much more depressing it made them think that they were in a funeral. He had said those stuff in a tone that made people believe that he _did _go through all that, and that he really understood what happened and what kind of pains they will feel.

'Then again,' Feliks added. 'I, like, really want to know who the guy is, you know, who liked his best friend and stuff. You know, the letter he wrote to Art? Quite sad, if you really, like, understand.'

Toris nodded. 'But we can't help anyway even if we knew him. These things are between them and themselves only. Besides, Art said to not go and look for them.'

Kiku stood up and threw away the remainder of his food. 'Well, guys. We should go now. Ten minutes to the bell, remember?' He reminded them about what Art had said before the songs played.

'Yeah.' Alfred nodded and repeated Kiku's actions. 'Let's go! Come on Kiku! We have English Literature afterwards.' Both of them waved the others goodbye before walking away side by side. They had the same class together.

'Alfred.'

'Yeah?'

'You know who that DJ, Art is, right?' Kiku's piercing glance towards Alfred shocked him. He knew Alfred for quite a long time. Between them there were fall-outs and bonding and frankly, Kiku dared to say that he is one of Alfred's best friends. So he knew that there was something about the new DJ that Alfred was not telling him, and the question seemed like a good place to start.

And he nailed it.

Alfred was shocked when he was asked that question. 'W- why do you wanna know?' He stammered. He knew that Arthur didn't say anything about not letting the others know, but from his knowledge on the Brit, he also knew that Arthur won't appreciate that the fact of him being the DJ got out in the open. And frankly, he wanted to stay on Arthur's good side.

They reached their lockers before Kiku answered. They took their books and went to their class. Alfred was eyeing Kiku from the corner of his eyes.

Kiku felt his piercing gaze and sighed. 'Look, Alfred. I don't want to know who it is. It's your business anyway. But...' Kiku bit his lower lips. 'He's somebody that we know right? I can't really recognize his voice though the microphone. But apparently you recognize it, right?'

Alfred hesitated, and nodded. 'I know him. But he didn't know that I know it's him yet.' He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Besides, you, along with the others hear him talking a least once a week! How can you not recognize his voice?' Alfred exclaimed, hands flailing.

Kiku shrugged. 'I just can't remember someone who talks like that at all. I mean, there isn't anybody who talks so melancholy and stuff...'

Alfred just chuckled. _That's because when he talks in front of the school he yells, not talk. That's why you can recognize from his tone alone. _He thought, but didn't say it out loud.

They reached their classroom and went to their own seats – they didn't sit together for this class. Just as they put their things down, the bell rang. Students came in one by one, stopping Kiku from going to Alfred to ask more questions.

Kiku gave Alfred a 'we'll talk about this later' look along with a 'don't you run away' glare.

Alfred gave Kiku the 'see if I can remember' smile.

Kiku rolled his eyes but, luckily for Alfred, he didn't force Alfred to continue the conversation. Instead, he went to his seat and sat down, waiting patiently for the teacher. Alfred released his breathe in a relieved sigh. _Thank God he's not asking anymore questions. I fear that I will blurt something out if he insisted. _He sat, turned in front and waited.

A few seconds later, Arthur came running into the class. He nearly knocked somebody down and was apologizing profusely at him. Alfred looked at Arthur with concerned eyes. _Did he eat today? I think I still got some hamburgers left in my locker but I know Artie won't eat it. _He chuckled to himself as he watched Arthur apologizing to the student whom he still can't remember the name of again and again. _I don't understand why he didn't like hamburgers anyway. They are so delicious! But I guess it's the same about me and his horrendous cooking, especially his scones._

'What are you laughing at?' Arthur asked when he went to his seat, which was beside Alfred's. It seemed that whenever they have the same class, they would always sit together. It was like the teachers had an agreement or something – they always asked them to sit together so kindly that Arthur can't refuse. To Arthur, this was both a blessing and a curse.

'Your relationship with hamburgers.' Alfred said, letting Arthur into his seat. Arthur placed his bag and sat down, giving out a small sigh of relief as he probably ran all the way from the school president's room to the staff room to the classroom. 'I don't understand why you hate them so much. And talking about food,' Alfred eyed Arthur. 'Did you eat today?'

'I did. So thank god I don't need your disgusting hamburgers.' Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred. But inside him he was quite flattered that Alfred cared about him. 'I ate while delivering the files to the teachers.' At the last ten minutes, he was running to classes and to teachers to deliver the files while eating while avoiding other students (because running in the school unless for sports are not quite allowed – he really did not want to break another rule now).

'That's great.' Alfred smiled just as the teacher come in. 'Good boy.'

Arthur swatted his leg without so much of a glance towards Alfred. 'Bastard.' He muttered, but made sure that the American can hear him.

Alfred just laughed.

* * *

Alfred was at the hallway as he was about to run off to the next class. But he was stopped by a large crowd between the corridors which was blocking the way. He shuffled to get through but the crowd was too thick. So he decided to wait it out, to see if given time, they'll just disperse themselves.

Before that could happen though, Arthur arrived on the scene. 'What's happening?' Arthur was standing beside him. He turned to the crowd and frowned. 'Don't tell me it's bullying again?!' There were bullying cases in every school, and this one was not an exception. And it was usually the school president's job to help in these kinds of cases.

Alfred shrugged. 'Dunno. Let's check it out. If it's bullying then the hero will save the victim!' Alfred exclaimed and grabbed Arthur's arm. Using his incredible strength, he dragged Arthur towards the crowd, ignoring Arthur's struggles to get away from his grip.

'Hei! What's up?' Alfred asked one of the people who was already there. Arthur finally was released and he grumbled as he massaged the place where Alfred had grabbed him. But he still listened to the guy's answer.

'Oh, you know the gay guy that wrote the letter to Art, the DJ?' The guy who was asked said. He continued after seeing Alfred nodding. 'Well, they found him. Apparently it's Henry Kingston's best friend Maes Meiley. And Maes is in this crowd, somewhere with Kingston and his girlfriend.' He said, gesturing at the crowd and went off.

Alfred turned back to Arthur. 'So it's Meiley, huh? Gee... pitiful guy... Arthur?' He saw Arthur fuming with anger. 'Um... Arthur?'

'I told them... I specifically told them not to look for him, and guess what? One and a half hour later, they've cornered him. Just great.' Alfred heard Arthur muttered angrily as he was close enough to hear him. _So Artie really did went and become the DJ huh?_

Alfred watched as he was ignored by Arthur, who was now trying to squeeze into the crowd to get to the center of them. Alfred sighed and grabbed Arthur's arm again, thus shocking the Brit. He turned to him, his frown quickly formed. 'What are you doing, Alfred?'

'Let me help.' Alfred smiled despite the frown and said to him. With his body size larger than Arthur and his strength, he can force himself forward into the crowd easier than Arthur. He could feel Arthur glaring daggers at him from behind but he easily ignored it. After noticing that his glare won't work on the American, Arthur unwillingly gave up and accepted his help.

When they made it to the middle, they stopped and Alfred let Arthur go. He didn't want to risk Arthur's wrath, especially when he's already very angry. Arthur took a step towards the main commotion, already forgotten about Alfred.

Henry Kingston and Maes Meiley were there with Henry's new girlfriend, Katherine Larren. Henry was glaring at Maes who was on the floor, clearly disgusted. Katherine looked smug as she clung to Henry's arm. Maes was kneeling on the floor with his face downwards, but from his shaking shoulders Arthur knew that he was either crying or in pain, or maybe both.

Arthur stood forward towards Henry, successfully caught everybody's attention. Even Maes looked up towards Arthur. Alfred didn't move as he stayed hidden in the crowd. This was Arthur's job, his stage, his game. So Alfred will just sit back and let him do what he does best, discipline people and yelling at them. And of course, he will wait here and enjoy the show.

Because that is what he does best, watches Arthur from far away. He used to watch him from nearby, but he made a mistake, so he can only stand back.

He could only watch as Arthur marched towards Kingston with his shoulders tensed, and his thoughts lingered to the never-ending questions of what if's.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be late as I had some stories typed for my friends' birthday presents. With extra classes and stuff I will be happy to even post another chapter this month... sorry in advance!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx  
**

**-cuz they are just so kawaii~~  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who had reviewed! Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur stopped in front of the students with his head high and straight back– he was already short, a hunched back will only make him seemed much smaller than normal. 'I demand that you stop all these and go back to your own class. _All _of you.' Arthur said sternly but his eyes stayed on Kingston.

'Oh! So now the school president saves the day.' Kingston taunted. He nodded towards Maes. 'Though I wondered why he would save somebody as pathetic and disgusting like you, Meiley!'

Arthur's back faced Maes so he can't see the poor guy's expression, but Arthur was certain that his face was of hurt and sadness. He felt sorry for the guy. It must have hurt to have the one that you love to say this to you in your face.

'I would save him because,' Arthur hissed. 'This,' he gestured angrily at the whole scene, 'is clearly bullying. I don't care if he's heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual or even asexual! I will still save him from people like you. So, I repeat, I demand that you stop all these and go back to your own damn classes now! All of you!' He yelled, his eyes still at Kingston. 'Or this will be dealt by Mr. Alistair.' Mr. Alistair was their discipline teacher with a bad temper. Most of the students here were afraid of him, except Arthur. As Arthur was just as strict as him, they got along quite well.

'Ceh! Whatever! Kath, let's just go.' Henry put his hands around the girl's waist and turned away. He paused for a minute and turned back to Maes. 'And you better not appear before me ever again, you fag.' He hissed viciously and they left, not glancing back. Some of the crowds left with them too.

Alfred came forward to Maes Meiley and petted his shoulder for support. The guy was already on the floor, his shoulders shaking. 'Hei, dude. You okay?' He asked gently while he massaged his shoulders. Meiley didn't look up, indicating that either he didn't hear Alfred, or he just ignored him.

Arthur on the other hand, dealt with the others first. He barked for the others to go to class and his orders were followed. Then only the went to Meiley. 'Are you alright?' Arthur tried to help him up from the floor by placing his hands under Meiley's armpits but the guy shook his head, causing Arthur to gently lower the guy down again. 'What's the matter?'

'I can't stand.' Meiley whispered. 'Henry punched me at the side and now it hurts. Moving will be very painful.' His breathing was already hectic so it's obvious that even the slightest movements will cause Meiley more pain.

Arthur frowned at the answer. He kept quiet as he figured out what should he do to help. Alfred on the other hand was really pissed off. 'The bastards... is it really necessary to harm someone just because they are a little bit different from yourself?' He snapped. He looked at Arthur. 'So how?'

'How what?' Arthur glared at the American. 'You go back to your class while I go to the infirmary to ask for help.'

'And leave Maes here alone with the possibility of him being attacked again? Dude! Not good!' Alfred disagreed whole-heartedly. 'I'll go to the infirmary, kay? You stay with Meiley. You're the president, people listen to you and your glare more.' He gave Arthur a cheeky grin and before Arthur could think of anything to yell back at him, he took off to the infirmary.

Arthur sighed exasperatedly and turned back to Meiley. 'Let's make you as comfortable as you can, alright?' Slowly Arthur shifted Meiley, pausing for a while to let him catch a breathe when he heard Meiley's soft protest. Arthur managed to move Meiley to the wall so he can lean on the wall.

'Arthur-san?' Arthur heard somebody called him from behind. He turned to find Kiku Honda, Alfred's current best friend and his roommate. 'Why are you still here? The class's already started, no? And this is...?'

'Oh, Honda. You're going to History class, right?' Arthur pointedly ignored the Japanese's questions and instead asked _him _a question. But he was glad that Honda let himself be led away from what he wanted. He nodded to Arthur's question.

'Then can you please tell Mr. Karpusi that Alfred and I will go to his class later than usual? I need to send Meiley here to the hospital and Alfred had run to call the doctor here.' He didn't explain anything more than that. If Honda was curious enough he will go and ask around. Arthur was sure that the news was all around the school now.

'Oh, dear.' Honda covered his mouth, eyes a bit widen as he looked at Meiley. His eyes filled with pity and sadness. Then he nodded towards Arthur. 'Don't worry, Arthur. I will tell Heracles... I mean! Mr. Karpusi about you two. Good bye.' As if he didn't want Arthur to ask him about the reason why he called the young teacher by his first name, Honda bowed and swiftly ran away.

Arthur watched him ran away and shrugged. _Whatever. What's between them is not my concern. My concern now is Meiley. _He turned back to Meiley. 'Are you still alright?'

'I'll live. Meiley chuckled humourlessly. 'That punch I could take, although I think my heart died with it.' He said, not looking at Arthur.

'It's better if it ended so early, just when they know about your feelings.' Arthur said and shook his head when he saw Meiley glaring at him. He reread that sentence in his head and yeah, it came out wrong. 'I mean, if the whole thing ended early, then you have a longer time and a bigger chance to recover and find another one that's worth it. And now that it had ended so ultimately, you won't have the opportunity to think and imagine about what if he had actually liked you or something like that, you understand what I mean?' Arthur didn't know why he'd said all this to this guy that he had barely met and knew. But perhaps it was because of those reasons that had made him say those things to him.

'School president...' Meiley stared at Arthur. 'Wait, you sounded like the DJ!' He struggled to get up. And unintentionally pulled the wounds on his chest. He moaned at the pain and cold sweat started forming on his forehead.

'Hei, slow down. You don't need to go anywhere.' Arthur pushed and nudged him lightly until he sat back on the floor and leaning heavily against the wall.

'You _are _the new DJ right? I can recognise you from your tone.' Meiley continued the topic after catching his breath back.

Arthur winced; he didn't want to have this conversation; but nodded at the question. He can't lie; he _won't _lie, so he decided to change the subject. 'How did they find out about you anyway?'

Meiley, distracted, grimaced. 'Apparently, Katherine noticed the vibe from me to Henry. So when they heard the letter she told Henry her suspicions about me. They had me cornered after the bell and my reactions towards their questionings didn't help me much. They invited their jockey friends and those that came brought their friends and... you know what happen. I got beaten.'

'Those bastards... I hope they rot in hell...' Arthur cursed them under his breath. _How can they do this to Meiley? A poor boy? Don't they know that it's hurtful – to lose your love and know that it'll never come again?! Adding to the facts that he was actually insulted and made fun of because of who he had loved... _'Oh!' Then he realised that he had cursed Meiley's love to die. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry. I was kind of hoping that too.' Meiley chuckled and gasped as he felt pain shot to his brain from his side. He groaned as he clenched onto his side. 'God that hurts...'

'Don't move anymore. You'll just get more hurt.' Arthur said. 'And don't go to that Henry guy ever again, after you get better and come back to school. Sooner or later you'll get over this.'

'You sounded like you didn't believe it yourself.' Meiley glanced at Arthur.

'That's because I myself still hadn't gotten over it although that's what my friends and I have been telling myself.' Arthur moved so he sat beside Meiley. 'And it w as like three years ago.'

Meiley looked at him. 'You're saying that you have the same experience that I now do.'

Arthur nodded. 'I did. I loved somebody whom I now know that he will not love me back anymore.'

'HE?'

'Yes. H's a guy. And no, although I said that I loved a guy, it doesn't mean that I love all guys, if you know what I mean.' Arthur glanced at Meiley. There weren't a lot of people who understand that just because you loved a person of the same sex doesn't mean that you really are a gay, and you will never love a girl. He had a crush on a girl once, but that was right before he met him so he can't even be sure what the girl's name is, not that it's important.

But Meiley understood. He nodded. 'I know. I've dated girls but I had loved a guy. That doesn't really make me gay. Bi, maybe. And by the way, who is it?' Meiley asked and continued when he saw only bewilderment in Arthur's eyes. 'You know, whom you like?'

Arthur turned just when Alfred came back around the corner with a teacher following him. He nodded to Alfred slightly but he knew Meiley would notice, since he had sat near him and was staring at him for any kind of movements.

And he did notice. 'God! School president... no way...Alfred F. Jones? The supposedly enemy of your school life?'

Arthur shrugged. 'You can't say that. We had been friends... but we kind of fell apart when Alfred had to move back to America when we were both at England.'

'He knows?'

'No. But he had once hinted that... he liked me. But I've ruined that chance and now we are just friends.'

'But you want more, don't you?'

'Too late now.'

Meiley shot Arthur some pitiful looks that Arthur pointedly ignored. He looked to Alfred, willing him to come faster, and willing his heart to not hurt.

* * *

**Actually in this school Arthur wasn't really that friendly with Alfred and vise versa. So if it wasn't for Arthur and his DJ-ing, Alfred would just put him out of his mind... So should we be thankful that Arthur's DJ-ing had led Alfred back on friendlier terms with Artur or should we be sad that because of that, someone else got hurt...**

**Me? I would be glad... as Meiley won't stay like this for long. Arthur doesn't let anybody who'd done this to get away! (Did I spoil much? ^v^)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-maybe afterwards we can have Arthur having a cat! YEAHH? What do you say?!**

**(I'm getting overexcited, aren't I... Ah well...)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the slow updates. It's Chinese new year and since I'm a chinese, I celebrate it! Good news, it's school holidays. Bad news, got a lot of stuff to do - visits to family, friends and a lot of eating (the freaking same food) in restaurants. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ambulance arrived and Meiley was on his way to the hospital already. A teacher was there to accompany him on the ambulance. Another teacher decided to drive there to check on him. Arthur and Alfred both wanted to go but the teacher said that he will take only one. And he secretly preferred for it to be Arthur as he is the more responsible one between the two. So Arthur had the responsibility to make sure that Alfred went to class. 'Go already! Just help me take notes and stuff.' Arthur pushed him to the school gate.

'But~~' Alfred pouted.

'No buts. Just go!' Arthur sighed and pushed him again.

'Kirkland! Are you coming or what?' The teacher, Mr. Frederick urged. Arthur turned back and give him a nod. He pushed Alfred again. 'Come on, okay? I promise to tell you everything, alright?'

Alfred was still pouting but he finally nodded. He made a face at Arthur and ran to class. Arthur let an affectionate smile linger for a few moments a few seconds as he stared at Alfred's disappearing figure. He erased that hint of a smile before going to the teacher. He climbed in the teacher's car and Mr. Frederick started the car and drove away.

They were silent for a while until the teacher looked at Arthur from the corner of his eyes. 'You know, you should go to class still. You are a student too. I can manage by myself.'

'I know that. But I am still the school president. I shall make sure that my students, my friends are safe and well.' Arthur said. 'It's my responsibility. Besides,' He shrugged. 'I could always ask somebody for their notes and meet with Mr. Karpusi to have some answers to my question. It is the history afterwards... now, I mean.'

'But why? Why help the student here? I heard that he's the guy who wrote the letter to the DJ and he got beaten up because of his sexuality. I know that you have your duty as the president but you had already stopped the fight. There was no reason to do more than that. But instead, you're here.' Mr. Frederick asked, his curiosity got the best of him.

But if any other the teacher is here, they would have done the same thing because Arthur is the kind of guy that will do everything that is his responsibility and avoid everything else that is _not _his responsibility. So seeing him so worried about the Meiley guy made Mr. Frederick curious.

Arthur thought about Meiley. He was frowning before he was placed inside the ambulance, with his hand on his wound. _It must have hurt, that wound. Both physically and mentally. And it's my fault. If I haven't choose that letter to read, this wouldn't have happened. But then he won't know that his feelings will never be returned. Arghh!_

'It's partially my fault that he was targeted and attacked.' He answered the teacher.

Mr. Frederick harrumphed. 'Not like you're the one who read the letter to the whole school...' He then saw Arthur tensed up upon hearing his sentence. 'Wait a minute...' He frowned. 'You are the...'

Arthur kept silent. _Things just keep getting better. First Meiley found out about me, now it's Mr. Frederick. And I bet by next week, he would tell every teacher and they'll know. Then when the teachers know, of course the students will know too. _He sighed.

'You are the DJ?!'

Arthur only nodded. It's never good when you lie to your teachers. That's because they're _teachers, _they rule most of the school. Just ask somewhere using your authority as a teacher and you will get any information from anywhere. And when they find out about you lying, you will receive hell.

Mr. Frederick widened his eyes and stared at Arthur. Then he shrugged and looked back at the roads. 'Well, not like I have any grudge against you or something, but do you mind not making us depressed for the whole recess? It's not good. Really not good. I can do my work!' This is a subtle way of telling Arthur that he didn't mind him being the DJ.

Arthur understood. He chuckled. 'Sorry, Mr. Frederick. I didn't know that I was so depressing. It's... a topic that I had problems about.' He apologized. Seriously, he didn't know that until Francis told him to stop using _that _tone, that _all-is-just-hopeless _tone as Francis had said.

'Then no wonder you wanted to help Meiley. I remembered you specifically told the others to not find him.' The teacher said.

'Yes, and where did that go?!' Arthur growled. The teacher winced at his tone and managed to clap him on the shoulder while keeping an eye on the road.

'Go easy on them.' He said to his student.

'No promises.'

As Arthur respects teachers, teachers respect him too because he gets his job done, and done greatly too. Students are just generally afraid of him. Some just outright hate him while a few befriended him. Others either don't know him yet or felt neutral about him.

But everybody, as in the students and teachers and the staff knows how mad Arthur will be when somebody disobeyed his orders. Arthur will yell and grumble and make your life like hell. He isn't that vicious with teachers (as they are still elder than him) but he'll go all out with students who disobey him (because that means breaking the rules too).

Francis (the vice president) disobeyed Arthur once about some festival stuff (he told Francis to not allow alcoholic drinks in for the school festival, but Francis allowed it anyway and thus the whole festival was ruined by drunk people; Arthur had to fix things with parents, teachers, the principal and the police) and he was forced to do his and Arthur's paperwork for a month. He wasn't very good at it and in the end he got off early as Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. And unfortunately for Arthur, Francis still didn't, and never will learn his lesson, because he still disobey Arthur whenever he could to annoy him).

On the other hand, Mr. Heracles Karpusi had once dozed off in his class and Arthur was _not _happy (although everybody knows how sleepy he always is, that doesn't mean that he is allowed to sleep during classes). Yet, as he is a teacher, of course Arthur can't yell at the teacher or do anything to him like he does to the students. So he resorted to get rid of all the cats in the school and send them all away for adoption (he personally sees to it that all cats have a great home; he even had one himself but it died of old age a few months back). Mr. Karpusi _never _dozed off class ever since.

(And you might notice that when there's a punishment given by Arthur, he actually had to do _more _work than the one punished. Some teachers realised it, and had tried to help the poor guy by not doing anything that would cause him to be angry.)

'Kirkland, please. I, as well as the other teachers would really appreciate it if you don't swear through the mike.' The teacher said. 'As well as yelling.' He added.

Arthur sighed. 'Of course, of course. I won't do any of that, I promise.' _But he shall do something else as guys like Kingston do not deserved to just be forgiven like that. _He said to himself.

Mr. Frederick knew that Arthur was planning something but as long as he didn't do anything of what was said, he won't stop him. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcomed.'

* * *

Meiley had a bruise on his torso so he will live. But the doctors recommended letting him stay for the night to make sure that everything else is fine. His parent were contacted and thankfully after hearing the whole story they hugged their son instead of looking at him with disgust like Arthur expected. It was a pleasant surprise as Arthur thought that he had to yell at them to understand that even if Meiley like guys, or a guy in his situation, he is still their son.

After some procedures and some discussion about the teachers' action towards Kingston and the hospital fees, Arthur caught a ride with Mr. Frederick and the other teacher who had gone with Meiley by ambulance.

It was evening when they reach school. Arthur bade farewell to the teachers and thanked them for the ride. Slowly he walked through the school hallways to his dorm. He passed by some students on the way. Some gave him a polite nod, some ignored him, some didn't realise that he was there as they were preoccupied by something else, some snickered at him. Those that snickered were those that knew Henry Kingston and thus knew about what had happened.

Arthur ignored everybody but nodded back to those who had responded to him. At last he managed to arrive at his room. He took his keys out to unlock the door (he had told Feliciano that no matter if he's in the room or not, the door should always be locked). He opened the door, stood inside and saw...

Alfred. On his bed. Playing Nintendo. _...the hell?! _'Alfred! What the hell are you doing here?!' He yelled.

'What?' Alfred paused his game and looked at Arthur at the door. 'Oh! Hei, you're back! And why can't I be here?!' He jumped up and threw his Nintendo on the bed. He went in front of Arthur as Arthur sighed and went in the room. 'So? About Meiley?'

'He's fine. But he needs to stay at the hospital for a night for checkups.' Arthur answered while he put his bag away. He decided to ignore the fact that the person who he had always fought with in school was now at his room like they were best buddies. 'Where's Feliciano?' He asked as he rummaged the small fridge for some food. There were none. He sighed again and went back to the room where Alfred was sitting again (on _his _bed) with his Nintendo missing (in the bag, Arthur suspected).

'Feli had extra Math class and Ludwig went with him. The football team cancelled the training today so here I am.' Alfred answered with a shrug. He watched as Arthur took some clothes out. 'Dude, you went to the fridge just now; you hungry?'

'None of your business.' Arthur dismissed him with a gesture, took his towel and went to the bathroom to have a bath.

Alfred stared at the door and caught himself staring. He frowned, then sighed, shrugged and lied back down on the (Arthur's) bed. He buried his face (miraculously without harming his glasses) into the pillow and let the scent of Arthur overwhelm him as he thought.

'_Well, where should we eat that's not to expensive and quick to have our food ready?'_

Alfred got his answer a second later.

_Mc Ds!_

* * *

'How did you get in here anyway?' Arthur asked when he got out of the bathroom and was now drying his hair with the towel. 'I don't think I've given you the key. And definitely not Feliciano after I have scolded him by giving his keys to Ludwig. Gilbert got the keys duplicated and we had to change the locks.' Arthur narrowed his eyes at the American that had occupied his bed. _God how can he sleep when Alfred's scent is all over his bed?!_

Alfred grinned and sat up. 'After I bathe I went to Feli. He was good enough to let me in and wait for you.' What he didn't mention was that he pestered the unwilling Italian until Feliciano agreed to let him here alone.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief but decided to let this go. He threw the dirty clothes in a basket near the bathroom door and went to his table. But on the way he was stopped by Alfred. 'What?'

'You're hungry. I bet you didn't eat just now, so let's go!' Arthur was pulled to the door. Alfred had his wallet on his other hand that wasn't on Arthur. 'My treat!'

' I'm not hungry! Let me go you twat!' Arthur yelled but was interrupted by the protest of his empty stomach. He glared at his own body as if that could stop his hunger.

Arthur's eyes turned back to Alfred when he heard him laughed. 'Come on, Artie. Mc D is just nearby. We can totally get there in a few minutes.'

'No, not the god damn Mc Donalds!'

* * *

**Yeah, Arthur. We know how much you hate fast food!**

**That reminds me about a T-shirt I saw the other day. It said 'Zombies hate fast food' with some zombies chasing the clown of Mc. D (is he a clown? I'm not sure). I cracked in a public place and my friends thought I'm crazy. They laughed too when they saw it so it's alright. ^.^**

**And well, can't guarantee that I'll have updates soon but I _will _have updates, 'kay? (Gives a cute kitty-face at you)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-I'll give nice cute cats' face to those who are still reading and are still with me on this! Yell with me: I love Arthur and Alfred and most of all, CATS!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am deeply sorry for the repeated chapters. I edited something and instead of replacing it, I accidentally clicked new chapter. So... this chapter actually won't come out as fast but I want to apologise... And actions always speak louder than words. **

**Actually I've read your reviews about the mistake but somehow my neighbourhood's internet connection have problems and I can only go online now. Sorry again!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur always fought when he was forced to eat fast food with the American. And every time they fought Alfred always won and got to bring the Brit to a fast food restaurant. But that didn't mean that Arthur won't put up a good fight every time.

Now Arthur was grumbling as he looked at the greasy food in front of him. Yes he had lost again to Alfred's insistence. Yes he had to come to this... _hell _on earth. Yes Alfred bought food for him. And finally YES he was hungry but no way will he eat this freaking pile of poisonous food!

They always say that you can take a horse to a river, but if it doesn't want to drink, you cannot make it drink! _Damnit!_

Arthur glared at the food, silently fuming over the fact that his stomach was growling and in matter of minutes he will accept defeat. But not without some fight!

'Come on Artie. They won't disappear even if you glare at them. And they will be even more disgusting if they are cold.' Alfred advised him with a hint of a smile in his tone. It was really amusing that Arthur hated fast food this much. He personally thought that they are nice! He can't believe that anybody would hate fast food so much but here they were, one living proof in front of him.

Finally, after sending another deadly glare at Alfred, Arthur took a bite. And a bite. And another bite.

Ten minutes later he's done. Alfred whistled. 'Dude, are you _that _hungry? I've never seen you eat that fast before! Not even your favourite scones! And this is fast food! Hamburgers man!'

Arthur rolled his eyes. Well, he was angry today (or rather, furious as he was never not angry for one day) and he tends to be hungry quicker when he's angry.

Alfred, as expected, was already done with his food. In that same amount of time he had finished double the amount of what Arthur had ordered. But it was no surprise to either of them.

Arthur scowled at the grinning American. Then he remembered that once before they were also in this same situation. They were the best of friends.

Alfred would always try and find ways to bring him to all fast food restaurants available. Arthur would fight, but like this time Alfred always wins. They would bicker all the way there, and all the way back.

_(But I _had_ to screw up. Alfred _had _to put that letter in _that _book, and I _had _to stuff that book in my bookshelf. Then I can pretend that nothing happened, but I _had _to clear my stuff, I _had _to find that letter and now I can't ever go back. I can never say sorry...)_

Arthur stared at Alfred as he went and buy more food. _Why is he doing this? He acted as if _that _never happened and we are still friends. But we aren't now, right? He can't possibly just... forgive me right? I had hurt him so much..._

_I don't deserve him. I am a jerk, a twat and a bloody idiot._

'Come one, Artie! I'm done. Let's go.' Alfred came smiling. Arthur got up and went with him.

They went out of the restaurant and headed back to their dorm (and yes, the restaurant is in their school). Casually they said their goodbyes.

'Night Artie!' Alfred waved.

Arthur awkwardly waved back. 'Yeah... good night...' He thought of confronting Alfred and ask him 'what the hell are you thinking befriending me again you idiot?!' But he decided against it. He didn't want to ruin the friendship all over again.

He stood there for a while, letting the night breeze to cool himself down (from what, he didn't know). Then only he started walking back to his dorm room. When he got there, Feliciano was already inside and looking worried. He was pacing around when Arthur came in the room. 'Feliciano?

'Arthur!' The Italian jumped straight at Arthur's side. 'Where have you been? I was so worried ve~!' Feliciano grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. Arthur managed to close the door by his foot just when Feliciano finally hugged him.

'Feliciano... You could have just called...' Arthur said, prying Feliciano's hand from him. The Italian let go but followed him to the small kitchen and watched Arthur as he took a glass of water.

'Ve~ you didn't take your phone...' Feliciano cried unhappily. 'I saw it in your bag...'

'Oh, right... I didn't take it out just now... sorry Feliciano.' Arthur smiled apologetically. He usually put his phone in his bag because he didn't want anybody to disturb him with calls and texts when he's busy. He also put it in silent.

'So where did you go? I heard that you followed somebody to the hospital but you came back already when I got here.' Feliciano, who had calmed down a bit since he saw that Arthur was fine, asked. Both of them went back to their beds. Feliciano climbed up his bed while Arthur sat at his desk.

'Yes I got back. You are the one who let that American in. What do you think?' Arthur glared at his roommate. Feliciano had the decency to blush.

'Hehe... he insisted to stay here... but I thought you two were enemies or something?' Feliciano tilted his head.

Arthur nodded. 'That's what I thought too... Anyway, he pulled me to the Mc Donalds... Don't laugh Feliciano! It's not funny!' He glared when Feliciano unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter.

'He brought you to the Mc. Ds? Alfred is really awesome ve~ Nobody can bring you to some fast food restaurant except him!' Feliciano exclaimed while laughing.

Arthur just huffed.

'So... the guy whom you accompanied to the hospital? What happened to him?' Feliciano stopped laughing and asked.

'Right... he has some bruises...' Arthur explained everything to Feliciano, including Meiley's injuries and the financial problems his parents faced because it was not a small amount of money for the x-rays and one night at the hospital. Feliciano may seem innocent and a little bit dumb at times, but he is not stupid. He can be a brilliant person (when he feels like it). And Arthur, having been his roommate since he first started studying at this school, knows that pretty well.

'Oh... the poor thing... how can someone be so bad to harm him?!' The Italian pouted, clearly upset by the actions if Henry Kingston. He was a soft-hearted guy, after all. 'What punishment will the teachers give him?'

'I have no idea. Since it caused Meiley to go to the hospital, the decision will be the teachers'. Mr. Frederick said that it will be discussed between the teachers and the headmaster. But I'm afraid that the Kingston guy will get away with this with no more than a reprimand. His parents are one of the richest people in the school. Some teachers dare not oppose him for fear that they will be sued or fired.' Arthur huffed, agitated that the guy won't get what he deserves.

Feliciano sighed. 'That's most likely possible. I wish we could do something to make him regret and turn over a new leaf or something.'

'You... want to make him regret?' _Feliciano? The nicest guy in the whole world?_

'Of course!' Feliciano frowned. 'I heard him before I come back, you know. He was talking bad about the poor Meiley to his friends. Then when he was me and Ludwig, he insulted us who are homosexual. Said that we are...' Feliciano's lower lips jutted out; he was obviously angry, even his eyes are opened and the gaze was serious and furious. 'We're devils, evil and abnormal. Faggots. And that we should just die and rot in hell...'

'That utter bastard! He'll really pay for this!' Arthur practically growled. He can't believe that the guy said that to Feliciano! And he cannot believe that he came to this school when he was homophobic. That's because that this school is not just famous for their academic achievement, it is also famous for the fact that the number of males was five of six times more than the number of females. So obviously there will be gays in this school.

'Huh?' But I thought Arthur is not a gay Why are you so angry?' Feliciano blinked and asked innocently. Arthur had never dated guys before when he's in the school, or rather; Arthur had never dated anyone before in the school.

Arthur actually blushed – this topic was quite embarrassing to talk about with your friends, and especially your roommates. 'I... not dating guys didn't mean that I'm not gay, you know...'

'So you're gay?!' Feliciano shouted.

'Shh! You want the whole school to know?!' Arthur hissed while covering Feliciano's mouth. He then sighed and let go – Feliciano was pouting. He ran his fingers through his hair. 'Just... I want to concentrate on my studies, so I guess it didn't matter if my sexuality is known or not. But I prefer it to be unknown.' He said.

'So it's not because you're scared or something?' Feliciano asked.

'Of course not!' Arthur shook his head. He looked at the Italian and knew that he had a lot of questions, but Arthur didn't want to answer any of it. He was already tired.

'Look. Just... stop this conversation. I'm tired, you are tired too. And I'm so not having this conversation about my sexuality with my roommate, okay?' Arthur demanded, snatched his night clothes and went to change. But he didn't go fast enough to avoid the sweet chuckle from Feliciano.

'Shut up Feli!'

* * *

Arthur thought about what Feliciano had told him while he lied on his bed. He was quite sure that Kingston won't get the punishment he deserved so he needed to do something to make him pay.

The teachers will only know the bullying. But Arthur knew that he could be punished for so much more, like taunting, disgracing someone, the sorts. And he was sure that there wasn't only _one _case of bullying. But he didn't have proof. No proof, nothing happens and he gets to walk away.

Kingston's influence in the school is very big. Students are usually afraid of him. That or under his 'control', so to speak. But with Meiley in the hospital, people who were his victims might be able to brave up and come forward. So the problem is how to really make them come forward without backing away at last minute.

Arthur didn't really sleep that night. He spent half of the night plotting and planning. When he was finally done thinking he fell asleep smirking. His plan will be perfect.

He will make sure that Kingston pay for what he did to Meiley, what he said to Feliciano, and of course, what he did to everyone in the school. Even if it means working with Francis. Even if it means risking being caught as a DJ he shan't care.

He _will _make sure that he pays.

* * *

When morning came, he woke Feliciano up and after making sure that the Italian really woke up instead of going back to sleep Arthur went to find Francis. In the mornings he was usually found spending time in the student council's main room with Gilbert and Antonio. And so he went there, hoping that t would only be Francis this time. He only needed one person to help him and the less people involved in this, the better.

But unfortunately, the three were there, talking. Arthur sighed to himself, and knocked. He didn't bother to wait for the 'come in' as he _was _the boss here. He opened the door and stepped in.

'Francis? I need to talk to you.' He told them.

'Arthur?' Francis sounded surprised. It was rare to have Arthur come looking for him. Usually Arthur would just go to his own room and ignore everybody. But he called for Francis...

'Kirkland?' The other two was also fairly surprised.

'I need to talk to you, Francis.' Arthur kept his tone neutral. He didn't' want to give anything away yet. That and he didn't want the other two to be involved.

As a childhood friend, Francis knew what he was planning immediately when he saw the Brit's face and the gaze of his eyes. But that was expected because even if they were enemies, when Arthur needed to plan something bad, Francis will always be the first one he search for backup.

_Ah how he had missed this Arthur. The playful one instead of the workaholic one._

Francis smiled knowingly at Arthur. 'Oh I know that look. You got something naughty planned didn't you?'

Arthur did, so he smirked with him. He will never get along with the French unless he's planning something. 'Yeah, but unfortunately for my plan to happen, I need your help.' HE eyed Gilbert and Antonio. 'Francis only.' His eyes made it clear that _you two are not invited in this._

'Aw! Come on! The awesome me want in on this!'Gilbert complained. Arthur gave him a glare and Gilbert returned it back to him.

'Boys, don't fight.' Francis sighed and flicked his hair. 'Arthur, tell us the plan first. What's it about?'

'But...' Arthur saw that Francis will not back away so he just sighed and said. 'Fine. I shall include you two in my plans. Do you remember about the Kingston guy and Meiley? You know, about yesterday?'

'Yeah, the homophobic guy and the guy unlucky enough to fell for him, right?' Gilbert asked, genuinely interested.

'Yeah. It's about him.'

'Wait, why?' Antonio held up his hands when he saw that Arthur was glaring at him. 'No offence, but why him? Is it because he bullied Meiley or is it because he's homophobic? I'm gay, Gil's gay, Francis is bi. Are _you _gay?'

_Why the hell did everybody ask me that whenever I talk about Kingston? I can't punish him or have a grudge at him if I'm not gay? _Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Yes, it's because he bullies people and damage the reputation of the school. Not to say that he interrupted classes yesterday. He had also sent someone to the hospital but thankfully it's not serious.' Arthur answered. He looked up when the other three was quiet. They were waiting for him to answer the second question. Arthur sighed again – he really can't avoid this when he's dealing with these three, especially Francis. 'Fine. Even if I didn't say which gender I prefer, that doesn't mean that I'm asexual, now is it?'

'So you're gay too?' Antonio exclaimed.

Arthur glared at the Spaniard. 'Shut up! You are as bad as Feliciano! You want the whole school to know?!'

'But seriously, you are gay? Or bi?' Francis asked. This was actually news to him. Arthur never actually dated anybody when he saw him.

Arthur shrugged. 'Can't determine that when there's only one target. But never mind that!' He gestured for them to ignore the whole thing and move on. 'So I want to teach him a lesson, he can be homophobic, I don't really care. But when he hurt people, physically like Meiley, or with words like Feliciano, I won't allow it.'

'Feliciano?' Antonio asked, frowning. He was currently dating Feliciano's brother Romano, so he's close to Feliciano too. 'What happened?'

Arthur told him. Antonio clenched his fists. 'Romano will be very angry when he heard that.'

'Not to say me. West is my brother, after all.' Gilbert growled. 'And he didn't tell me anything!'

'Arthur, count us in.' Francis said. 'I don't really care if they call me sick or something. But if it's the cute Feli we're talking about, then I can't let this happen anymore.' He crossed his arms. People should know that they can't just embarrass and taunt us and get away with it.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Arthur gestured for them to come closer. He reduced his voice to a softer tone and whispered everything to them. 'Okay. So here's how we do it...'

* * *

**I would like to thank those that told me my mistakes via reviews. If not, I wouldn't have noticed. Thanks and sorry again!**

**And for your information, from now on this is straight think and type instead of write and type. I actually wrote this story on papers then type it down. But because of my poor time management my writing stopped here so it will be quite a while to wait in between chapters - I mean, even more so since I have to think and all... But don't worry, I already have the most important thing thought of. So... bear with me?**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-can you forgive me if I show you a cute teary cat face? can you?**


	16. Chapter 15

Here you go! A new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed - you have made my day!

Unfortunately my school test starts at march 11, and now its Feb 23 (I'm not supposed to be on computer but what the heck~). So this might be my last entry till maybe March 16 or even a week later than March 16. Sorry in advance!

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Francis loved Arthur's plan. Heck, he loved Arthur whenever he wanted to do something like this. When they were younger, he didn't usually mix with Arthur as he was a nice student and stuff while he himself was one of those problematic students. But once in a while, Arthur would come to him and invite him to do something very bad to someone he really hate or just did something wrong but the teacher didn't notice.

Once Arthur decided to do something naughty, he _will be _very naughty and _very _clever altogether. Meaning, he gets to prank on the person he was planning to prank on _and _gets away with it without anybody knowing. And if somebody (usually the teachers) found out that it was him, there won't be any proof to prove that it was him (or them if it's a group) doing it.

So it really was an enjoyment for Francis to take part in Arthur's plans. And after some time telling Gilbert and Antonio about what they did when they were young, both of them were excited too.

Now they just had to wait for recess for the plan to start.

* * *

Arthur slowed down when he was approaching the classes. The news about the gay guy being hit by Kingston and was sent to the hospital were already all around the school. Some supported Kingston about his repellence of homosexuals but most disagreed about what he had done. Unfortunately because of his popularity in school and his parents' influence in the school, they didn't dare to say anything.

Decided that he'd eavesdropped enough to understand the opinions of most, Arthur went in the class. Unsurprisingly all of them kept quiet the second he came in. As if he can punish them from talking. _This means that they knew I am somehow involved._

Arthur ignored them and went straight to his seat. Alfred was late, as usual. He won't come until a few seconds before the teacher arrives. Arthur placed his bag carefully on the floor and waited for the teacher as he thought about his plan. It was a great start with all of the students knowing what happened by the words from Kingston. Then he shall give them the real truth.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Alfred, Arthur made his way to his room and to the broadcasting room. He told the three to wait for his call to Francis before letting them into the room. He didn't tell them that he was the DJ but if they found out, he will neither admit nor deny it.

He was there in a few minutes and immediately turned on the microphone. He didn't want to do any work; he didn't have the time for it anyway. He needed to concentrate on what he was supposed to do now.

'Hello, a good day to you all. I am, as you all know, Art, your DJ.' He said into the mike. 'Today, I will not be going through the normal things that DJs are supposed to do as I have some news for you all. I am sure that you all know about yesterday, with Maes Meiley and Henry Kingston. I have news on Meiley which I had got from my sources.' He paused.

'He will not be in school today and probably tomorrow too. In fact, if his parents insisted, he might not come to this school any longer. He was admitted into the hospital for the night because of some bruises and a concussion. And that's only for the physical part. If I am not mistaken, his parents decided to bring him for a session of therapy. The therapy is not for his homosexuality, mind you, but to help him overcome his fear of facing other people.

'For your information, from now onwards until the end of my session, all my questions and answers will be for those who aren't called Henry Kingston or that person's gang. Come and taunt me all you want, or even tell the teachers. But I have the right to choose who I want to listen to my statements. If you have objections, please, feel free to go to the Principal. Or even better, the Vice-Principal. Or if you don't want to go that far, feel free to come here and talk to me face to face.'

Arthur brushed his hands through his hair. The Vice-Principal was a very strict person who was Ludwig and Gilbert's grandfather. He was a great friend of the Principal, who was also Feliciano and Romano's grandfather. It would be better if they came to Arthur, though, as his plans involved Kingston in here.

'Anyways, today, I would like all of you to give me your opinion about this. The main title for this is: "What do you think of yesterday's happening? Do you want it to happen again? What punishment should the teachers give? Have you had the experience about this too, like taunting and bullying? Especially from Kingston's gang?"

'Don't worry about consequences from what you have said. You are welcomed to write anonymously. I shall not admit or deny that this program thing had ever happen.

'So, as usual, songs now. I expect letters to me soon. Enjoy your food.'

Arthur turned off the microphone.

* * *

The canteen buzzed with life immediately when the sound of the mike being turned off was heard. At the corner of his eyes, Alfred saw Henry Kingston scowled and gestured for his gang to go. Alfred chuckled. _Serve him right, really. I can't believe that a person can be so damn mean to another._

'Haha... Art had been gentle for those few days. Now we know what he's really like – sarcastic.' Toris laughed. 'But he has a good heart, I can surely say.'

All of them sitting at the table nodded. Feliciano smiled. 'Ve~ He actually helped Meiley! I thought DJs are all afraid of talking about this kind of stuff as it might ruin their reputation.' He looked at Ludwig. 'I think I'm gonna write the letter to Art about what he said to us yesterday.' He smiled when he saw the German nodded.

'Wait, what? Who said what to you?' Alfred asked, curious.

'To us. Kingston said horrible things to us.' Feliciano held Ludwig's hand. 'He said... bad things about our sexuality. We just ignored him and went away. But I can't help but feel sad and hurt about it.' He frowned.

'The damn son of a bitch.' Alfred clenched his fists. 'He will definitely pay for this. I say write the letter and let all students of the school know.' He hissed. Feliciano was his friend, and he will never want anything like this to happen to him again, as well as other innocent students.

Feliks nodded. 'Yeah, Feli. You should, like, totally tell Art. I got a feeling, like, he will help us make that Kingston guy pay.' He smirked. 'In fact, I count on it. He is a jerk that most people in this school hate. Even the teachers will be happy to see him gone, along with his other _friends_.'

* * *

The plan was working. He was told by Francis that they received a lot of letters. People started complaining about how they were bullied by Kingston and the sorts. _Good, all is going well._

'Soon. Just get ready.' Arthur told Francis through the phone.

'Anyway, just wondering, Arthur, but... Are you planning to tell Gil and Antonio about you being the DJ or not? Just in case they ask me.' Francis asked.

'No. I'm not telling anybody unless they find out on their own. But even then I shall not admit it. That answers your question?'

'_Oui. _Okay then.' The French hang up. Arthur nodded to himself, smirking.

_You will _not _get away with this, Henry Kingston._

* * *

Arthur managed to read five letters to the whole school. He had chosen the more emotional and more detailed ones.

'So from all these, I conclude that most of you all are not happy with Kingston's actions. I am glad that some of you are brave to tell me about all the things that had done to you. All your effort is really appreciated.'

Arthur cleared his throat.

'Here are some songs randomly picked as I deal with what you all have sent me. I appreciate it, all your letters and your effort of writing it to me. Thank you and please wait patiently as I solve this problem. I assure you that,' here he smirked. 'This problem will be solved by today. Please be patient.' Something at the back of his mind told him that he was enjoying this too much but frankly, he didn't care. It was _way _too long since he had the opportunity to prank on someone else (Francis, the students and the teachers didn't count – that's his job).

He put some songs on and took all the letters to his room outside the broadcasting room. He had already read half as most of them were quite short and to the point. He had also done his part, at least for now. He had to call Francis and see if _he _and the other two were done or not. But other than that, his job was to get to another room and call Francis. So that's what he did – went to the coffee/printer room of the student council's room. To be safe, he locked the door. He didn't want anybody to come in and see him on the phone.

He took his phone out and called the French. He should be done by now.

* * *

Francis was having the time of his life taunting Kingston and his gang. Well, he, Gilbert and Antonio that is. He got to enjoy that bastard's scowling face as he told him about how he's gonna get it from the teachers.

'Teachers won't dare to come for me. With my parents' money and background, they won't dare to do anything.' Kingston had said smugly. Francis only chuckled.

'You wish. You don't know how the teachers had hated you since you enter this school.' Francis said. Antonio and Gilbert smirked.

'Yeah? But they won't dare to do anything.' Kingston was a little bit scared now, but he still had to stand for his ego. 'My parents will have them sued and faired immediately.'

'Yeah, that's why they can't do anything. But you have angered the wrong person, Kingston.' Antonio said, his eyes showed both amusement and anger.

'What? Who?'

'The most influential person in this school. And the most dangerous one.' Francis answered as he led them to the broadcasting room. Due to his attention for Francis' words, Kingston blindly followed him.

'The principal?' Kingston asked. 'Naw, he can't do anything to me either.' He laughed.

'Kesesese~ Not the old man! Sure he's angry with you too but he cannot afford to lose his job!'

'Then who is it? Your grandfather, the Vice-principal?'

'Oh, you shall see soon.' Francis felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out. It was Arthur. _That impatient guy... _He picked up the phone. 'Yes?'

_'Are you done? I'm done here already.'_

'_Oui_, just give us a few minutes, we're heading your way now.'

_'Okay, be quick. We don't have that much time for our recess.' _Arthur's voice was filled with impatience. Francis rolled his eyes. _'I want it done by today.'_

'Yes, yes. I know your promise to the others. We'll be there soon.' He said and hung up. He saw Kingston looking at him.

'Who is that?'

'Oh, the one that we've been telling you about. He's eager to see you, or talk to you.' Francis nodded to the school council's room. 'Here you go.' He pushed the door open and Gilbert shoved Kingston in. Antonio led him to the broadcasting room.

'But there isn't anybody here!' Kingston looked around the empty room which was only filled with machines and microphones.

Francis' phone rang again. He knew it was time now. He picked it up and put it in speakers.

_'Greatings, Henry Tanner Kingston.'_

'Who's this?'

_'You don't need to know. Only know that I want answers from you that will satisfy me or else. There will be questions and you are not allowed to kip or lie. I will know when you had lied. Lying makes me angry and you do not want to anger me.'_

* * *

Arthur was really enjoying this. But the only downside of this plan was that he could not see Kingston's scared and angry face. But it was a downside that he can accept as it is more important for Kingston to be punished.

There was quite a pause before Kingston spoke. _'What kind of questions?' _Kingston's voice came through the phone.

'You know what kind of questions I'm about to ask. But first, sit down quietly at the chair over there. You will need to sit down sooner or later.'

The sound of fabric and squeaky wheels told Arthur that Kingston had sat. Arthur grinned.

Let the interrogation begin.

'Tomato, Antonio.'

'Got it.'

* * *

I'll explain the _tomato _thing on the next chapter. ^.^

xxfelicialovescatsxx

-next time you see an abandoned cat, help it out okay? give it food, water, bring it to animal shelter or just anything okay?


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry to those who are patiently waiting... Here I am, at last! Actually, my life hated me... First is the exams, then homework homework homework... then my freaking computer breaks down and I had to use my dad's laptop, which he practically never leaves... T^T Forgive me if this seemed rushed (cuz it _is_...)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

'_Tomato, Antonio.'_

'Got it.'

Henry Kingston frowned. 'What the hell?' He asked the Spaniard. 'What tomato? What did he mean?'

The brunette just smiled and shrugged. 'Nothing.' _It was obviously not nothing, but Kingston will be the last to know in any way. _

Kingston was now fidgeting. These people were obviously planning something but he just can't seem to figure out what. Thus he was now very nervous. The voice he kept hearing over the phone was very familiar but he just can't grasp it – can't figure out who that guy really _is. _And that made him really edgy and sweating in nervousness as you can't fight those whom you can't see.

'_So, Kingston. I am sure that you know about Meiley, no? Maes Meiley?' _The voice asked through the phone.

'Yeah, so what?' _Urg… this thing again? But well, I had been expecting these kinds of questions anyway. It _is _the day after we all found out about that guy… I just wish that they don't make a big deal out of this… I've hit people before but they never said anything. But once I hit a gay, they all were like rushing in to 'help' the gay. _Kingston thought to himself while frowning.

'_Did you know about him before the letter yesterday?'_

'Pfft. Of course not. I would have kicked his ass sooner if I did know about it then. What a stupid question.' Kingston laughed and answered. 'Why did you ask?'

'_Hmm. Just for the sake of it.' _

At the speaker's slight pause, Kingston looked around. Gilbert was sitting by the window where you can see the whole school's front yard. Antonio was sitting by the buttons and machines and stuff that the DJ always uses, while Francis was sitting beside Antonio. The phone was on the desk near him, which was also on the center of the whole small room so all four of them can hear the speaker. Francis had placed it there as he got tired of holding it.

'_Well,' _The voice spoke again, and Kingston realised that it was only seconds after the speaker had last spoke. When everybody was quiet, it felt like ages. They were all anticipating. For what nobody's sure. But it was certain that they were all waiting for different things.

'_I really want to ask, though. Meiley was your friend, right? Why?'_

'Why what? Why Io beat him up? Why I sent him to the hospital? Or why I befriended him in the first place?' Kingston asked, then not letting anybody to speak, he continued to answer his own questions. 'Because I didn't know the real him back then. Because he is a fag, and he actually dared to befriend me.' Kingston hissed out his answers.

'_Even if he was your friend since childhood?'_

'It's _because _he was a friend since childhood! Who knows when he had gotten the idea of liking me in his head.' Kingston shivered as he tried to picture it – no, he can't.

'_But even if he'd known his sexuality even before meeting you?'_

'That doesn't mean that he didn't have all those disgusting thoughts about me right?' Kingston yelled. 'Besides, that's his fault for hiding it from me. If he told me from the stat, I would just ignore him. But he lied, so that's what he deserve.'

'Nobody would tell someone that he'd first met that he's gay...' Francis murmured to himself. Kingston was close enough to hear him, though, and he scowled at the French. Francis noticed that so he just rolled his eyes back at him.

_'So he was beaten because he lied?' _the voice over the phone asked quietly.

'He got beaten because he's a fag and he lied about it!'

_'So if he lied about something else he won't be beaten?' _the answer was quick this time.

'NO!' Kingston slammed his hands on the desk, causing the other three to jump in surprise. 'Stop twisting my words! I didn't mean that!' He yelled at the phone. The others winced at his loudness.

_'But that is what you had just said, right? He was bullying because he lied to you about being a homosexual guy.' _The voice was calm, as if he had expected Kingston to get angry and yelled. His retort was just as fast as just now.

Kingston was breathing very hard, as if he got trouble breathing. His eyes were radiating heat of anger. 'I shouldn't be here any longer...' His mind told him that he might regret being here afterwards . He panicky looked around for any means of escape but found out that the three seemed to have read his mind as they were all standing, watching him with a degree of wariness.

_'Hey, I had asked around before this, you know?'_

'What?' Kingston growled agitatedly. He had enough of this weird interrogation thing. _I can't wait for this to be over already. _Just a few minutes talking to that person over the phone and he already hated the guy.

_'I heard that when you found out about Larren kissing another guy and lied to you , you didn't say anything or do anything to her. That is actually a true betrayal yet you decided to let it go pass. Why?'_

Kingston gasped silently - his breathing hitched. _How did he...how did he find out about that ?! Who _is _this guy I've been talking to?! _He still remembered that day when his buddies had came to him and told him about seeing Katherine kissing another guy but he was totally fine with it. He shocked his whole gang and even himself when he didn't even reacted. He only told Katherine to be more careful when she do those kind of things .

But afterwards he remembered himself telling all those others that knew about this to never speak of this again. So how did he know about this?!

'Kingston voiced out his question and only received a chuckle.

_'I have my resources.' _The voice said mysteriously, his voice tinted with hints of smirk.

_He's enjoying this... _Kingston realised in horror. He shook himself out of it and quickly bit a retort. 'Okay, so I don't mind my girl kissing others. When you have a cutie, you gotta share. What's it with you?' Kingston sat down, crossed his hands over his chest and acting nonchalant (even though he knew that the guy over the phone won't see him, this helped him boost his own confident).

_'Ah, but that means that you don't actually have any feelings of love towards her. Because if you do, you would do everything to keep her with you and safe. So you only treat her as a pawn, a friend, or even just a person that you know. She is just someone for you to use, for you to hide something from the rest of us, right? Kingston?'_

Kingston's face paled. His whole body was shaking, not from anger, but from fear. _What did he know?1 What did he find out? What did he know?! _'I don't know what the hell are you crapping about.' In order to save himself, he tried to change the subject. 'Besides, what's it with you, anyway? Protecting gays like this? You're a gay too right? And if I'm not mistaken, you're the new DJ, right?'

He expected a result of just plain splutter as he thought he got the person by surprise. But instead he got a calm laugh.

_'Yes, I'm gay. And yes, I'm the new DJ. And yes, you are avoiding the subject. I didn't know for sure but now your evasive leading told me just that. You really have something to hide, huh? And it's not pretty either. I can tell.'_

'God damn it what did you know?!' Kingston stood up and again, yelled at the phone.

The voice, or now the DJ chuckled. _'That you are a gay too, and that you are ashamed of that, and so you hated all the other gays, right?' _

Kingston stopped breathing.

_'That you had never had sex with girls, let alone Katherine. You had sex with a guy while drunk but even if you can't remember the details, you remembered that you liked it. You are a gay, Kingston, and you are embarrassed of it.'_

'You... You are lying! I am no gay!' Kingston started to protest.

_'Nope, you are lying to yourself now. You like guys too, Kingston. But you are embarrassed. Then you met people who can proudly say their sexuality and you are jealous of them. Then you decided that since you can't be like them, you will hate them. So you did.'_

'I... I... This is all bullshit!'

_'Ah... But you know it's not, Kingston.' _The guy said calmly. _'Actually, I pity you, Kingston. In this school is the best place for you to admit you sexuality but instead of doing that, you decided to ruin your chance by declaring war towards us homosexuals. You can never be forgiven here again.'_

_What...? _Kingston's face was white.

_'Homosexuals here will never forgive you for targeting gays. Straight guys will never forgive you for being a gay yourself. The others... They will never forgive you for being such a cruel person for those unlucky enough to be your target. You will have no life here, Henry Kingston. __**None at all.**_**' **

Kingston all but ran out of the room. He couldn't bear to hear all that anymore. Yes, he first suspected that he was actually gay when he had a hard-on thinking about male actors instead of females. But that was proven to be true when he had the drunken sex with his ex-roommate before he came to this school. He knew that he did a mistake when he saw himself agreeing to his friends about how gays are disgusting, but he cannot take back his words. So, he had to keep up his act of hating gays in this school.

But his school life here was now destroyed. His secret was out, and like the guy said, he will have a hard, if none at all, life here.

Yet… hope is not lost. The other students didn't know anything. Only those three who were in the same room with him, along with the guy himself, knew. He can still save this. He could, and he will.

'_Yes, my fellow listeners. You now have your justice served. I have done my part, bringing all this to you. Do whatever you have to, but do not be a bully like he is. Tomorrow, this will all be done and we can move on to our next step of life, just like Kingston now has. This is all for today. I will be here, same time, tomorrow.' _The DJ said through the speakers.

Kingston turned to the speaker nearest to him in horror. _The speakers were on… which meant that the whole conversation was all around the school… no…_

He could only watch with widen eyes as the discipline teacher came to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. 'Come with me. I shall contact your mother and see what we can do about your behavior in this school.'

All curious eyes watched as Kingston, faced downwards with shame, was led to the principal's office by the discipline teacher.

* * *

Arthur let out a relieved breathe. It was finally over.

He had told Antonio beforehand that when he told him 'tomato', the Spaniard shall open the microphone in the broadcasting room to let the whole school know about what he was about to reveal. The whole plan worked well, except for the fact that…

'Yo, Arthur! So you're the new DJ? Seriously?!' Gilbert came yelling to the door but luckily Arthur had locked it beforehand. He won't let them in. He had enough to worry about.

'Yes I'm the bloody DJ. Now fuck off!' Arthur yelled.

'But Arthur… Your plan worked! We should go celebrate or something!' Francis yelled, knocking the door.

'I won't go. Just… leave, guys. Leave me alone.' Arthur said weakly. If they wanted to barge in, they can – Francis had another set of keys to this room. But if they were knocking means that they respected Arthur, and (hopefully) will listen to what Arthur said.

'Eh? You don't wanna celebrate?' Antonio asked gently.

'No… just leave me alone.'

'Okay then… Whatever you want, Arthur. Then we shall be going?' Francis asked. Inside Arthur could hear some struggling. _Must be Antonio trying to stop Gilbert. He is always the stubborn one._

'Yeah… thanks. And don't tell anyone that I'm the DJ, you three… Or you'll regret it, I swear.' Arthur added before the three can leave. Even if his plan of 'not letting the other two to know that he's the DJ' didn't work, the least he could do is to tell them to not spread it out.

'Kesesese! The awesome me have no problem keeping secrets!' Gilbert, who seemed to have won the fight between him and Antonio, said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. _The most worrisome one is YOU!_

Silently Arthur waited for them to leave the student council's room. It was until he hears the door closing did he breathe in another breathe.

Actually, if it was the normal him, he would definitely go celebrate with the three and get drunk. But this time, the topic was too close to his heart. He can't just go and be done with it. Experiences of suppressing feelings were never good. Arthur learnt a long time ago that feelings like this had to be let out as soon as you can or it'll bring trouble later on.

This topic… about a gay being embarrassed by his sexuality deciding to deny it and instead keep saying that gays are disgusting…just, about this Kingston…

Once, quite some time ago, he himself was _this _close to being just like him.

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**I'll try and have an update within this week but with the conditions of my stupid computer, it might be really hard... Sorry in advance!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-have nothing to say... just, I LOVE CATS! LIKE, TOTALLY!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello. well, at first this wasn't in the plot, but after reading et12356's review (thx BTW for your opinion!) i feel that she (taking a guess, correct me if I'm wrong) was right. Hence this small twist. Hope it actually make sense! And to et12356, hopefully I did Kingston justice. I worked extra hard on this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback_

Arthur knew he fancies guys like himself when he found himself staring at the abs of some guy he saw at the gym. He was there at the age of fourteen to fetch his brother when he passed by a half-naked guy. He was shocked by his reactions towards the guy and had to be shaken by his older brother to return back to reality. He shut himself in his room the minute he went back home and didn't come out until the next night.

At that time of solitary, he went to all the porn sites that he could on the internet. He searched for both heterosexual porn and homosexual porn and realised that he only _kind of _react to guys and gay sex.

He denied it at first. He was so afraid of anybody knowing that he deleted all his browsing activities even though he used his own private laptop. He started to check himself if he was staring at guys. He didn't go as far as to find a girlfriend to hide himself - he can't bear having to be nice to a girl every single time. Now that he knew, he understood why he didn't have a girlfriend had this age. Heck, even Alfred had three or four by now!

Then, as he thought about Alfred more and more, Arthur realised that he may be having feelings towards that American. He immediately denied it and buried it deeply inside his mind. _Of all the things that he should feel, feeling love towards his best friend was never to be one of them._

By then, he was so afraid of his parents knowing. Even if now that homosexuals are getting more accepted in this society, he wasn't sure if his parents agreed with it or not. His life became a constant look out of people noticing if he is gay.

Once, he saw someone bullying a guy - his classmate - with the excuse of him being a gay. That someone was a very famous person in the school as he was very rich. Arthur saw, but didn't want to say anything for fear of others saying that he is a gay too. He debated it within himself and thought that it was the best decision that he could make out of this situation.

Alfred proofed him wrong when he defended that victim. The bully sneered that Alfred was a gay. Alfred just shrugged as he helped the boy up from the ground. Alfred told the bully.

_'A gay is totally better than a bully anytime, man.'_

Just that sentence of his changed Arthur's opinion towards himself being gay. He realised that actually, preferring the same sex doesn't mean that you are a lesser human or whatever. You are just the same as the rest of the human-kind, only that you have a weird preference, that's all.

Alfred may not know, but he had just stopped Arthur from being a gay bully who is a gay himself.

And Arthur was forever thankful for that.

But still, as Arthur pulled his knees towards his chest, he can't help but to think what would happen if Alfred didn't do anything back then. How would everything be?

* * *

Arthur was called to the principal's room after school. Alfred gave him a worried glance as Arthur stood up quietly. 'Arthur…?'

'I'll be fine, git. I didn't do anything wrong.' _That you know of…_

Of course, after making such a big commotion at the recess just now, he can't expect the teachers to do nothing. If they caught Kingston for bullying, they can catch Arthur for disturbing the school's harmony. His actions over the mike can also be another form of bullying, Arthur belatedly noticed.

Besides, the main reason why Kingston was actually caught was because Arthur convinced the victims of Kingston's bullying to tell the teachers. He did all of the things towards Kingston over the microphone was just to soothe his raging heart along with telling the other students exactly why he did all this.

(Now that Arthur's rage was gone, he only felt pity for Kingston, as well as thankful towards Alfred.)

He walked calmly towards the principal's office, ignoring the glances from the teachers whom he was sure that was told that he's the DJ. He knocked on the door and announced his arrival.

'Come in, Arthur.' Roma Vargas, the principal of this school said.

Arthur went in and paused as he saw Kingston on the sofa just opposite of Mr Vargas' table. He quickly composed himself and went straight to the man at the table. 'You asked for me, principal?'

Vargas nodded towards Kingston. 'Close the door, would you Henry? Thank you.' Kingston did what he was told as Vargas turned back to Arthur. 'Have a seat, Arthur. I fear that this will be a very long conversation.'

Arthur nodded and sat down as Kingston came towards him. 'I can't believe the school president is actually the new DJ now.'

'And yet I am.' Arthur answered curtly.

'Sit down, Henry. This conversation, hopefully, will be faster than I estimated.' Vargas said to Kingston with his voice full of authority that Kingston can't do anything but follow his orders.

'Let's start with Arthur, now shall we?' The principal said and rolled his chair nearer to Arthur. Arthur unconsciously straightened his back as Vargas came close.

'Let's start with this – you do know that what you did just now was actually wrong right? How you abused your powers as the school president and the DJ, it's very wrong.'

Arthur only nodded.

'Tell me why you did it then, when you know that you'll be punished anyway.'

'I didn't think rationally.' Arthur admitted. 'I was overwhelmed with the feeling of rage when I heard about what he did to Meiley and to some of my friends… classmates.'

'So you decided to ruin Henry's life?'

'Yes. I did not think of it through. Rage had always been my weak point.' Here Arthur turned at Kingston. 'I deeply apologise for my actions.'

Kingston huffed. 'Like apologising now can take back everything you did.' He spat.

Arthur lowered his head when he saw Vargas nodded his agreement towards that statement. He really didn't think anything through. But like what Kingston said, what's done was done and he can't take anything back now…

'Well, we know now why you did everything that you did, though I must ask, Arthur. How _did _you know?' Vargas asked the Brit.

Arthur shrugged. 'The letters the students sent to me. I put them together and came up with this reason. I didn't know it was right until Kingston admits it himself.' Arthur answered. 'That, and my own experiences.' He added.

'Your own experience?'

Arthur eyed Kingston. 'I also had my denying phase. If Alfred wasn't there, I might be the same as you.' He turned back to Mr Vargas. 'Sir, I take full responsibility for this.'

'But there are three more…'

'I said, I take _full _responsibility for this. The plan is mine, the voice is mine, and the DJ's position is mine. The responsibility is mine too.'

'Of course. What do you propose, Henry? A strip of his position? Kick him out of the school? I'll let you decided.' Vargas turned to Kingston and asked.

'Apologize publically. You don't need to take anything back; I deserved to come out like that. But it's a bit too far so I want an apology. Then we shall talk. My mother would be here soon anyway. Once you did that, then I shall see how much my mother should know.'

Arthur nodded. 'I will do as you said. In fact, I'll do it right now.' He stood up and went out of the room. The other two stood up with him as Kingston stopped him.

'Where are you going?'

'To the broadcasting room, of course. What's more public than our school's PA system?'

* * *

The whole school was surprised when they heard the microphone was being turned on. Usually the only time the mike was turned on was either at recess or in the teaching and learning hours when the teachers need to make some important announcement.

So imagine their surprise when they heard the new DJ's voice instead.

'Hello, sorry for bothering you all but we, as in me and,' There's a pause as some ushering sounds were made.

'Kingston here.'

'Yes, he and I have an important announcement to make.' Art finished.

If anybody wasn't surprised that Art was here, then they would get a shock of their life when they heard Kingston .They had all thought that after that 'chaos' at recess they won't hear from Henry Kingston ever again. But they were wrong.

'Do not worry, we are here by our own agreement, even though it's not really our choice, but we are not forced to be here, to be at each other's company.' Art explained and that seriously eased some of the students' worry. After the little happening at recess, they were all afraid that there would be a physical fight between the two. But since Art said it like this... Then it will be fine (everybody was crossing their fingers and touching wood).

'All of you must know about the ruckus that I have made during recess. I admit that the so called _plan _wasn't a very nice one. It was due to my uncontrolled anger that this had happen. So, in public, I now apologize to Henry Kingston. It was unkind, not to say cruel of me for putting you in that situation.' Art said.

There were gasps everywhere. Alfred personally wasn't surprised that this had happened.

Art was actually Arthur (he was two hundred percent sure) and he knew Arthur very well - he didn't change much since before they broke apart. Arthur, when angered, will be very selfish and cruel to get his point across. He won't think about the consequences towards himself and his victim unless after the whole thing had happened. But, as he was a clever and cunning one, he didn't get caught before. Since this was public and stuff, it was now wonder that the teachers managed to force Arthur to apologise.

_Because even if he knew he was wrong, he will not apologise unless forced. And even if he was forced, he would find some way to avoid it. But if he really did apologize now it seems that he truly did feel sorry about what he had done._

'As for me...' Kingston's voice suddenly said. 'All of the things that I had said at recess... It was all true.' There was a short pause. 'I regretted my actions. I am sorry to those whom I have bullied and laughed and stuff... I apologize to you all. I shall ask my parents to send me to another school and get out of your lives. If you can't find it in yourself to forgive me, then at least forget about me. I will not bother you any further.'

'So, in short. We apologize to all of you. Hopefully you won't take any offence to what I did, and will forgive what Kingston did. That's it. Thank you for listening.'

The mike was turned off. Alfred shrugged and sighed. _So Arthur did got into trouble with the headmaster... Wonder if Mr. Vargas will forgive him or not..._

* * *

The headmaster did forgave them both in the end. Kingston's mother only knew that his son got in trouble with someone. She decided to transfer him to another school closer to their home. Kingston had no protest.

Before Kingston went back with his mother, he requested to talk to Arthur alone. Arthur had no reason to decline, so he followed Kingston to an empty classroom with some privacy.

'I should thank you for letting me break through this mask that I had worn for so long.' Kingston said quietly. He was facing towards the window, with Arthur a few steps behind him.

Arthur didn't say anything. He knew that Kingston still had something more to say.

'So, thank you. Though you can use another better way but.. Yeah.' He fidgeted. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Arthur feared that Kingston would just stay on this topic so he answered.

'I just... You know how hard is it? Being in a group of heterosexual guys who thought that gays are disgusting and stuff... You can't help but just follow them because you are afraid.' Kingston sighed. 'But it's too late now, huh?'

'It's never too late to change.' Arthur said to him.

'What if I don't change? How can you be sure that, when I got to the new school, I won't be the person I was again?' Kingston raised his voice, turning to face Arthur. He froze when he saw Arthur's face. It was of a person who had the same experience with him. _Could it be...?_

'You will change. As long as you are with the right crowd you will change.' Arthur said. 'I did.'

'You...'

'I changed. I can now say that I am a gay without looking around to see if anybody is eavesdropping.' Arthur admitted. When he was still in middle school, he was still in the closet. But now, even if he was still technically in the closet, if someone asked he would say the truth without any fear.

'You... Right.' Kingston nodded. 'Right.' He repeated. 'I can do this.' He raised his head to Arthur. 'But Maes... I can't fix that now can I?'

'You can try. Meiley might be able to forgive you. But you must at least try.' Arthur said. He saw Kingston's pained look. 'No pain no gain.' He muttered to him.

Kingston chuckled. 'You're right.' He walked to the door. 'I should go now.' His hand reached for the door knob but was stopped by Arthur's voice.

'Wait.'

Kingston turned back. Arthur was behind him, his hand reached out for him. 'Good luck, and I am sorry for everything.'

'Nah, most of it I brought on to myself. But apology accepted.'

They shook their hands, and that was the last time Arthur saw Kingston.

* * *

**So this ends the Kingston incident! Like I said, hopefully I did Kingston (and the review) justice.**

**And thanks to those who had reviewed! Especially Lil'MissEya! Love you!**

**next stop, climax! (I think...)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**- can you forgive all my mistakes if I show you a cute kitty eyes face?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello. Thanks to those who had patiently waited for this update! I'll explain why I'm so late this time later. On with the story first!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life went back to normal after the 'Kingston' incident, as they all called it. Life was peaceful.

Arthur wasn't suspended or anything for his act at that recess, just a warning. He also had to write a remorse letter. He took it all with stride. But, of course nobody's any wiser since he still kept the secret of him being the DJ to himself.

As for Francis, Antonio and Gilbert, he had to constantly threaten them with stuff like 'Frog, I'm going to tell Matthew that you had sex with a thousand more people and still counting!', 'Gilbert, be very careful or else Roderich will know that you had drunken sex with three guys at one time.' and 'Antonio, you do not want Lovino to know that you had once wanted both him and his brother in your bed!'.

Well, life was blissful for the others, not for the Bad Touch Trio.

* * *

Arthur was at his dorm room, writing the remorse letter that was required. He had never written a remorse letter before so he was facing some troubles at it. He struggled at it since he came back from school, which was at six in the evening.

Not it was already midnight, and still not even two hundred words. And he was required to write at least four hundred.

He sighed, cracked his neck to relieve some pains and stood up to move his muscles. He looked at Feliciano's side of the room. It was empty. Apparently, Feliciano went to spent his night with Ludwig, again. Luckily, or else he would be forced to sleep earlier. Feliciano really cares about him, but sometimes Arthur thinks that he cared too much.

And luckily, Alfred didn't come too. Or else he would get _nothing _done. At least now his homework was done. The only thing left was his remorse letter... Which was a nuisance to write.

Arthur scratched his head and sighed for the second time. He glanced at the clock. '2 in the morning...' He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the still half-blank paper.

'A few more minutes won't hurt...' HE muttered to himself as he started to force himself to write again.

And that few minutes turned to a full two hours until Arthur just fell asleep on the table.

* * *

Arthur was almost late for the next day's class when he woke up. By the time he actually arrived at the class, he was ten minutes late.

Luckily for him, the teacher was not here for that class. Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards his seat. Not much people was here as they all took the advantage of no teacher to skip class. But those that were still here were looking at him in surprise. Arthur was never late before, not ever.

Alfred was staring at him when Arthur sat down beside him. 'Dude? What happened to you? You're late!'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Yes, thanks for telling me. Like I didn't know already.' He huffed and sat down. Without another glance at his partner, he took out his work which he was handed to by some guys from the students council. Arthur started doing his work, swearing to himself that he'll finish these in a day.

'Dude! You still got work to do?! But the bags under your eyes are serious!' Alfred leaned down to look at Arthur's face. Arthur was shocked and leaned back, thus giving Alfred full excess to his face. Alfred took advantage of that rare second of getting Arthur to be so close to him.

Alfred touched Arthur's eye bags and winced as he looked at them. _This will only happen if he stayed up very late at nights. _Alfred thought to himself as he stood up, pulling Arthur up with him by his hand.

'Alfred what are you doing?!' Arthur growled at the American when he was forced to stand up and walk away from the work he was supposed to do. 'Let me go you git!' _The other students are looking at us!_

'I'm getting ice for your eyes and then you are going to the infirmary and rest. I can't have you working yourself to death!' Alfred said firmly. His grip on Arthur's hand went tight. 'I don't want the incident of you fainting happening again!'

His mind briefly went back to when they were still best friends. Once, Arthur pushed himself too much and promptly fainted at class. Alfred panicked and yelled for the teacher. With the teacher's permission, Alfred carried Arthur to the infirmary and was thanking heaven and hell when he was informed that Arthur only fainted because he was too tired, not because he has a brain tumor or some sickness.

Since then, Alfred always kept an eye on Arthur. If he looked sleep-derived, Alfred will force him to sleep or rest immediately. He didn't want to have a heart attack so young.

Thinking about how he didn't want to die, Alfred managed to pull Arthur to the infirmary. Ignoring the nurse's curious glance, he sat Arthur down on the bed firmly yet carefully as to not hurt the Brit.

Alfred turned to the nurse. 'Can you keep an eye on him for a while? He's gonna run for it at anytime so you have to be prepared. I'm gonna take some ice for his eyes while you can also get him some sleeping pills or something. Thanks!' Alfred winked at the nurse and left.

The nurse, Mrs. Lewis looked at the gruntled Brit. 'You have a good friend, young man.' She said as she pushed Arthur onto the bed to lie down.

She was close enough to hear him say 'I don't want him as just a friend...' but she was kind enough to not let anything show.

* * *

Despite Alfred's insistence that he should rest, Arthur still went back to class after a ten minutes rest on the bed. He cleaned up his place and work as fast as he could. The teacher was here for the next class so Alfred can't make Arthur go and take a short nap.

And at recess, Arthur immediately ran to his school president room to avoid being held up by Alfred.

_Frankly, if Alfred really want to stop him from going anywhere, Arthur can't go anywhere at all._

He swiftly ate his breakfast, arranged all his stuff into piles of _urgent _and _can wait, _and went into the broadcasting room. He turned on the microphone and greeted his listeners.

'Good day. Now is... 10.45 in the morning. Hope you have had a nice morning.' Arthur cleared his throat. 'Well, regarding about the incident yesterday, I am really grateful for having your forgiveness. If the lack of any scolding and yelling means that...'

'Anyways, the examinations are near. Are you all ready yet? Here to say that last minute studying only works for those who doesn't want to have a zero in their exam. Those who want to have great grades must start studying now...'

Line

Arthur yawned as he stretched his back. After an hour and a half sitting on a chair just talking to yourself all day, you would get tired too. And adding to the fact that he didn't really sleep yesterday night, Arthur was now very tired.

When he went back to class, Alfred was, surprisingly, earlier than him. The American immediately went to Arthur.' Yo, you okay there buddy?'

'Why wouldn't I be fine?' Arthur side-stepped Alfred and went to his seat.

Alfred pursed his lips but didn't push his friend any further. He knew that if Arthur didn't want to say anything, nothing could make him say it out.

_I wonder what made him stay up late last night?_

* * *

Alfred wandered around the door of their class room. He looked out the door, waited for a few moments, and sighed, walking back into the class to continue his pacing.

Kiku smiled, amused by the way Alfred was acting. The American isn't usually this nervous, but today... Kiku went to his friend and clapped on his shoulder. 'Alfred, what is wrong?'

'Oh, Kiku! Nothing's wrong... Just...' Alfred smiled, embarrassed as he told his friend about the reason he was so anxious. 'Usually Arthur will be here by now but...'

'He's not here yet, so you are worried about him?' Kiku continued.

Alfred sighed. 'Yeah, well...' He scratched his head and made a face. 'He's late yesterday... And knowing him, he would just stay up again if he has stuff to do. That stupid workaholic...'

Kiku chuckled. Alfred glared at him. 'What?'

'I think you are kind of cute, is all. Your affection towards Arthur-san.' Kiku answered.

But before Alfred could even be offended by his friend saying him cute, he heard some rushed footsteps. He glared at the Japanese, and turned to the door just as Arthur reached the class.

'Artie...'

'Yes, I know, you bloody git. Leave me alone.' Arthur hissed under his breathe and without another glance towards Alfred he just went to his place. To Alfred's surprise, Arthur just sat down, put his stuff away and laid his hands on the table. He lowered his head on his arm and promptly...fell asleep.

Alfred gaped in horror. He rushed to his friend and pushed lightly against his forehead. Arthur frowned and shifted to avoid Alfred's touch. 'What are you doing?' He demanded.

'Dude, you're kinda burning here... You sick?' Alfred asked, worried. The temperature under his hand was totally higher than his palm's temperature.

Arthur swatted his hand away and glared at him. But there wasn't as much fierceness in them that told Alfred what he had wanted for an answer. The Brit _was _sick.

'Leave me alone. I'm just a little hot with all that running.' Arthur gave an excuse and waved Alfred away. He just wanted to sleep.

He knew that Feliciano will be at their room yesterday night so Arthur had stayed at his president room and did all his work. When he finally cannot open his eyes any longer, he had just slept on the couch in the room. He was lucky that he had set the alarm to wake him up for school and put the alarm at the highest volume or he would not get up. Silently, he let out a breath as he heard Alfred whining to Honda.

He lowered his head to the table again and tried to catch some sleep before the teacher comes in. _So tired..._

* * *

The school hours blew past Arthur as he was like a zombie when he was in class. His mood and energy only increased during recess when he had food to eat. But apparently if you are so used to eating a little bit of food a day, when you suddenly eat too much you would feel very uncomfortable. But Arthur, being Arthur, forced himself to act fine in front of everybody else.

After school, Arthur ignored Alfred's call, Francis' invite to a party, Elizaveta's worried frown and went to his work room.

He didn't come out for a long time.

* * *

**Okay, cliffy much?**

**This chapter progressed slow as it's an interlude to what will happen later.**

**And, well as yo why this is so late... A student has her exams, you know...? And when you are still a student, =staying with parents, =no computer unless they allow it... I'm sure all of you have experienced this before rite? :P**

**Anyways, bad news. Tomorrow I'll be going to Hong Kong for a family trip and won't come back until next tuesday = six days. And I don't think that my dad would bring his laptop so yeah... no updates until I get home. Thankfully, it's holiday! So I have more time to type everything out and stuff...**

**Yeah, you probably aren't interested in this babbling, rite? So yeah... thanks for still being with me so far!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-Yep, still loves cats!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello. new chapter! Thank me~~ ^.^**

**Thank you to those who had reviewed~~ You know who you are~~ _(__loves...)_**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Arthur?' Alfred went into the student council's room. There was currently no one there. He briefly remembered that Francis had a party going on with his fellow friends so of course they won't be here. Angelique and Elizaveta probably went somewhere else too.

_Geez, they are the members of the student councils man… They should at least do some work... _Alfred thought and shook his head. _Stop. The priority now is Arthur. _He shook his mind clear of any other thoughts and concentrated on Arthur.

It was almost four hours after school. He had actually wanted to invite Arthur to walk back to their dorms with him but it seemed that Arthur had predicted that and ran for his life. So Alfred went back by himself and had a shower first. When he decided that enough is enough, Arthur should be back by now, he went to their room and encountered Feliciano, who told him that that English guy had not been back yet.

With a huff Alfred went back to the school compound, knowing fully well where Arthur will be. With that workaholic streak of his he'll never leave his work until he finishes it. _Damn him…_ Alfred thought as he opened the door to Arthur's personal room.

And there he was, at his seat, sleeping.

Alfred blinked, and then chuckled to himself. _Serve him right, tiring himself so much that he fell asleep when he actually had the time to do his work. _He walked as silently as possible but he really didn't have to make any effort as Arthur was really dead to the world, figuratively speaking.

He went towards the slightly snoring blonde, and can't help himself but to laugh again.

Arthur clearly didn't expect himself to fall asleep as he was still holding his pen on the paper he was writing on. And now there was an ink blot on it. _Oh he's gonna be so mad… _Arthur's head was, thankfully, cushioned by his arm, so hopefully there won't be any bruises on his face when he wakes up. And, _Arthur will definitely kill me for this if I let this out; _he was drooling on the paper. Not much, but it's still there, so… yeah. Definitely a blackmailing material.

Alfred looked around the room. It was clear that Arthur was planning to stay here until the next day. In fact, Alfred was sure that he had done this before, sleeping on the sofa in his own room. Seriously, who sleeps on sofa when there's a bed just a few minutes' walk from here?

Well, at least the sofa looked okay for someone to sleep on. Alfred went back to Arthur and slowly pull his pen away from his fingers. Arthur didn't even stir from the movement. Alfred pushed his chair further from the table to ease his next actions.

Gently, Alfred slid his hands under the sleeping Brit's legs. Using his every strength, he pulled him up, his other hand rushed to support his neck, and Arthur was in his arms. He paused for a while to make sure that he was still sleeping. He was, and Alfred let out a silent breath.

Swiftly, he made his way to the sofa. Making sure that his head will lie on the pillow, Alfred slowly placed Arthur on the sofa. HE watched silently as Arthur shifted to find a comfortable position, and slept on.

'God he _is _tired...' Alfred shook his head and went to Arthur's desk. And glared in horror.

His desk was full of papers; letters, files that await his checking and signature. It was not messy, as Arthur doesn't like mess, but it was too much things so it can't be perfectly in order, either. The only place which was not fill with stuff was where Arthur was sleeping just now.

He went towards the papers, and saw that it was to _all the student council's members. All, so that includes Francis and the others, right? But why is all these at Arthur's table, and not seperated to the other's table? _Alfred frowned. A thought came to his mind.

_Did they... Just dump all the work to Arthur then went and have their own fun? Oh! The nerves... _Alfred can't believe that they can just do that to the poor guy! No wonder Arthur seemed to have endless work to do!

Seeing red, Alfred went out (but was careful to close the door quietly to not wake Arthur up) from Arthur's room to get ready to yell at any of the council's members. But he just recalled that there was nobody there when he saw the empty room. He huffed, then jumped when he heard the door open.

It was Francis and his two best friends. Then behind him was Kiku (whom, he forgot, is also one of the students council's member too, which kind of made him bemused as Kiku was not a guy to just dump his responsibility away like that), Elizaveta and Angelique. They were all talking and laughing quite loudly. Kiku was the only one not talking although he was smiling at something they said, so he was the one who first saw Alfred.

'Alfred?'

Alfred put his finger on his lips - the universal sign of keep quiet. When Kiku called his name the others looked at him so they kept quiet. Francis came towards him. 'Why are you here, Alfred?' He whispered. 'And why should we be quiet?'

Alfred just shook his head and led them to another, smaller room far across where Arthur now was sleeping. He urged them inside and close the door.

'So? What's up with the mysteriousness, Alfred?' Gilbert loomed over Alfred, demanding answers. He does not like it when someone is keeping secrets from him (but so is everybody else).

Alfred rolled his eyes. 'Arthur's asleep at his room. Your noise level will wake him up. And he just barely got his sleep.'

'Oh, you cared for him!' Francis exclaimed. 'I thought you two were enemies!'

Alfred only glared; he didn't know what to say to that. He can't say that he cared because he loved the guy right? And that only Arthur thought of them as enemies.

To change the subject, Alfred looked to Francis. 'I thought you have a party or something going on?'

He nodded. 'I did, but it was canceled. If you haven't noticed, it was raining cats and dogs just now.' He gave Alfred a look, and Alfred turned to the window. Now it was just a drizzle. And he didn't remember any rain noises when he was at Arthur's room. Hmm...

'Just now, as in, a few hours ago? When I was still asleep?'

'I don't know about you sleeping, but yes. A few hours ago.' Francis shrugged. 'What's an outdoor party when you can't go outdoors?'

'An indoor party?'

'It's not funny, Antonio.' Francis huffed exasperatedly at the brunette. Said brunette just shrugged with a carefree smile.

'Anyways, why are you here anyway? To find Arthur?' Antonio turned to Alfred and asked. Usually Alfred doesn't even get close unless there's something to do with Arthur. And sure enough, Alfred nodded.

'He dodged me when the school ends, so I thought I'd come down here to give him a surprise. But he fell asleep from doing his work. Which reminds me...' Alfred gave the three - Francis, Gilbert and Antonio his greatest glare. 'Why is Arthur doing all of your jobs? Why is he so busy with all of your paperworks yet you can just go and have a party?'

Francis frowned. 'What do you mean Arthur does all our... Did he tell you to tell us these?' He demanded.

'No, I just saw from his table. All his work are actually for all of you yet I don't see any work on your table, nor the others. Why are you giving all the work to Arthur?' Alfred hush-yelled. He wanted to let them know how angry he was, yet he didn't want to wake Arthur up.

Francis crossed his hands defensively. 'Alfred, you need to know that it wasn't me, or us, the council's members' choice. Arthur took all the work and only leave us with those that are easy to do.' He ran his fingers through his long hair(long for a man, that is) and sighed. 'I don't think you understand this. We also wanted to do our job. But the problem is that the idiotic workoholic just doesn't trust us enough to let us do our job. But honestly, that was only once...'

'Only once what?' Alfred caught on interesting word selection and asked.

He was surprised when Francis looked embarrassed. 'It was the first time we had so much work to do...' Beside him, Antonio chuckled as he obviously remembered the scene even though he wasn't one of the members. Gilbert just looked bored. 'Most of us decided to quit it. Then someone brought wine and beer,' Here Francis glanced at Gilbert, telling Alfred that the _someone _was actually Gilbert. 'We got drunk. The work that we were supposed to hand in the day after were not done yet. And, well, Arthur got a scolding for all of us. He gave us a scolding back in return.'

'It was that day since it started, I guess. Arthur started taking more work and leaving us less. He also left us some not as urgent work just in case history repeats itself. But we have told him a lot of times.' At this Francis looked at Alfred in the eye. 'I can assure you that when we see him getting more tired, we tried to convince him that we can be responsible and do some of his work. But he refused. And I think you know how hard it is to change his mind...'

Alfred nodded. This was possible with that attitude of his. Arthur always has to be responsible for things that he will _do _everything just to make sure that everything's fine. But sometimes he overestimates himself, and tire himself out.

'So, what brings this on? It's not like you to suddenly be interested in Arthur.' Francis asked. Alfred just jerked his head towards the door, indicating the room where Arthur's sleeping.

'He was so tired that he fell asleep while he was doing his work. Of course I'm worried.'

'He fell asleep?' Gilbert suddenly bounced back and exclaimed. 'Now this I got to see!' He ran to the door and promptly went to the room.

'Gilbert!' Alfred yelled in frustration. He followed him, with Francis and Antonio behind him.

'Where's the girls and Honda anyway?' He heard Francis asked Antonio but they didn't need Antonio's answer because they were all there at Arthur's room.

Gilbert's mouth was covered by Elizaveta while Kiku and Angelique was busy taking photos of Arthur. It seemed that they were here the second they heard Alfred telling them that Arthur's asleep.

'Kiku! What are you doing!' Alfred whispered to his Japanese friend. He knew that Kiku was in the photography club, hence the permit to bring a camera to school and use it, but why were they taking photos of Arthur?

'Ah, Alfred. Do not worry, Arthur-san is so tired that we can't wake him up. Unless we let Gilbert-san speak, of course.' He replied kindly. He gave Elizaveta a look, and she winked at him. Then, she forced Gilbert away from the room and closed the door.

'This...what...?' Alfred was quite speechless.

'Hei, Kiku! Kiku! We can have a beauty contest on our school's monthly paper! We can sneak some shots on some of the guys and have a vote or something!' Angelique was bouncing on her heels, excited for her new plan. Kiku considered it, then smiled and nodded in agreement.

'Wow... Arthur will not be happy if you do that...' Alfred said but can't help but laughed. It will be so epic when he read the paper and found out that he was in the paper. And in the picture.

Because he certainly looked cute and handsome while he's asleep. When Arthur's awake, his piercing glance will make you be afraid to have eye contact with him(except for some that know and understand him well, then his glance will just be a glance). So when he's asleep, his eyes are closed and you can concentrate on other features of his.

And it was very clear that when he sleeps, it was as if he shed all his work and responsibility and sleep just for the sake of sleeping. His brows were not furrowed, he had no wrinkles that he usually has when he's frowning, and if you're really lucky, he may be smiling and you would think it's the nicest think on Earth.

... Or it's just Alfred.

* * *

They all, thankfully, left Arthur in peace when Kiku had finished with his photo-taking. Gilbert, whom had already lost interest in the sleeping Brit, went back to his room to pester with Roderich, whom finally came back to school.

Alfred noticed that Kiku wasn't happy with the photos he took. He went to him. 'What's wrong?'

'Arthur-san has very serious bags under his eyes.' Kiku commented. This would not be a nice photo unless...' He turned to Elizaveta. 'Eliza, you know how to photoshop this?' He gave her the camera.

The girl came over and had a look at the pictures. Then she nodded. 'Yeah, just a few touches and it's like he'd never had them. Though I'm worried... He really is overworking himself...I wish he can just give use some work so he doesn't have to do so much... I mean, it's already been two years since then...'

Alfred thought of an idea. 'Why don't you all just take the work from his table? He's asleep right now, so he can't stop you anyway.' He told them.

Kiku's eyes brightened up. 'Alfred, you are right! But...' He frowned. 'Arthur-san will be very angry if we do that...'

_And you're not worried when you post his picture on the monthly paper? _Alfred raised his eyebrows but shrugged. 'I can tell him on your behalf. Hopefully he won't be as angry when he went through me.'

Francis rubbed his chin and nodded. 'This may be a good idea after all.' He smiled. 'Even if I had to do some work, but anything for a friend.'

Alfred smiled. Maybe they weren't such bad people after all...

* * *

**Yay, I updated~~ Just saying that I still have half a week of holiday and well... I don't think I can have an update this week (cuz I always procrastinate...) so yeah...**

**Sorry?**

**But don't worry. I'm a responsible person. I will be with you until I change this fic's status into complete, even if it takes me 10 years time!**

**Hopefully it doesn't take _that _long...**

**kudos~~**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-don't worry, I still love my readers... what? You don't believe me? Okay, then. I'll show you:**

**xxfelicialovescatsandherreadersxx**

**-here. How's that?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, gotta say this first - my monthly test is nearing and my mum definitely won't allow me to use the computer so... yeah. Sorry!**

**Will try not to be distracted by other fanfictions but it's not working, so this gets a little bit later than I thought.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke up from the greatest rest ever. He stretched, not caring that he was lying down, not caring that he was much more comfortable than if he had been sleeping on the table, even if it wasn't really that comfortable at all.

_Wait a minute... I'm on the couch? Since when did I... Wait, I didn't even remember falling asleep..._

He jumped up from the couch and experienced a mind-blowing headache - which always happens to him if he stood up or sit up too suddenly. He groaned at the pain and rubbed his forehead. It didn't help, but it made him feel better to at least make an effort.

'Oh, you're awake!' The sudden voice almost made Arthur fall out of the couch. It did make him jump, though.

'Alfred? What are you doing here?' He turned to find Alfred on his seat, writing something. 'And why am I on the couch? I was supposed to be working...' That's when he noticed that the piles of papers on his table was alarmingly a lot lesser than before he slept. 'What the bloody hell happened?'

Alfred looked guilty. 'I... Don't know where to start... You wanna... I don't know, rest for a bit before you start questioning me? You know...for your headache?'

'How do you know about the headache?' Arthur asked, frowning. The headache was subsiding, which was good.

'Hello, Artie? Used to be best friends?' Alfred used a _did-you-became-stupid-after-a-rest _tone and said. He rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards Arthur. 'You okay now?'

'As fine as I can be after hearing that awful grammatically wrong sentence.' Arthur grumbled and stood up. He went to his place and sat down. Scanning his table for any difference, he noticed a paper which Alfred was writing on before he woke up.

'What is this?' He took that paper and read it. It was a list of some works he was working on and it was linked to names, people in the councils. But before he could read further than "Next month's school paper - Kiku Honda" Alfred came and snatched the paper away from his hands.

'No no, no peeking til I'm done with this.' Alfred made a face and he hastily folded the paper in half and stuffed it into his pocket.

'May I ask what is that?' Arthur raised an eyebrow. There's clearly something wrong if Alfred's hiding stuff from him. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Instead, Alfred went towards him and ruffled his hair, making it even more messy. 'Ah, it's none of your business. Yet.' Alfred whistled and started towards the door but Arthur stopped him.

'Tell. Me.' He demanded, his fingers running through his hair to comb it. 'I don't care if it is not my business, but I think it is, seeing that all the things listed in that paper was all my work, or what I am supposed to do.' He glanced towards the table. 'Then, after you explain everything about that paper, you will tell me what did you do to my work on my table, before I fell asleep.' He glared at Alfred. 'Now talk.'

* * *

Alfred sat Arthur down at the couch and sighed, sitting down himself. 'You are not gonna like this.' He said as a warning.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. 'Obviously, or you won't be hiding it so much like this.' He retorted. It was really obvious that he was scared to tell him about what he was doing. But he needed to know, because he got a feeling that the missing work on his desk and that paper has a link, and a link that he will not like. 'Now talk. Start by what is that paper?'

'A list.'

'Of what?'

'Stuff.'

Arthur growled and stood up, pacing. 'You are not helping! I swear to you, if you keep doing this, I will grab that paper.' The glare that he sent towards the American was deadly, but one that Alfred was used to. That didn't mean he wasn't intimidated by it.

'Okay, okay...' Alfred sighed, he wanted to continue lying, but he also knew that if he kept this up, Arthur will really get mad and...well. You don't really want Arthur mad. HE scratched his head and opened his mouth. But he was interrupted by Francis who opened the door.

'Alfred, we have split up all Arthur's work equally and some are... Starting... To work... On it ...hello, Arthur. Had a great sleep?' Francis slowed down once he realised Arthur was actually awake now. He smiled at Arthur as if there's nothing wrong but the deed was already done.

'You what?' Arthur demanded.

'Uh... I what?' Francis played dumb.

'Repeat what you just said!' Arthur stomped towards Francis, his glare so venomous it could kill ten brave soldiers. Unfortunately, Francis was immune to it. So was Alfred, as he just leaned against the table, not at all worried if Arthur turned back to him.

'I what?'

'NO! You dimwit! Before that! The one that you mentioned that you have split up all my work!'

'Then you've heard correctly, and I need not repeat it.'

'Urg! Get out! Get out! I had enough headache for a day! OUT!' Arthur pushed Francis out the door and slammed it on his face. He turned around and pointed to Alfred, who was currently laughing. 'You. Not a word. Not a sound. I need to think.' He said and sat on his chair. Turning around, he only let Alfred see the back of the chair and the top of his head.

Alfred raised his eyebrows at Arthur's action. But it was not like he didn't experienced this before. So he shrugged, and replaced Arthur's seat on the sofa. He stared at Arthur (or at the part where he could see him, anyway) and waited patiently for him to finish _thinking._

'You came in my room when I was asleep.' Arthur started, still facing away from the American.

'Yeah...?'

'You placed me on that couch you're sitting on.'

'Uh huh.'

'You saw my stack of papers and just decided to give them away for the others to do.'

'Yeah, well. I sort of yelled at them first before they accepted the jobs. But they didn't complain or anything...'

'Why?' A short question that demanded a long answer. Alfred contemplated on his answer.

'Well, you won't be able to finish it anyway without tiring yourself out. I saw them having nothing to do so I asked. It seemed that you were the one who was hogging the work. Francis said that you don't allow them to do any work. Why's _that?'_ Alfred turned the question back to Arthur.

Arthur promptly turned around and faced Alfred with the greatest glare ever. 'Why do you even _care?!' _He yelled, standing up. Alfred stood up too, not willing to be looked down upon literally.

'You had always cared too much for me since we've met! Telling me to sleep, to eat... Then after..._that, _you left. I came here, saw you, and you ignored me. So I ignored you too! Then suddenly, you cared about me again like it was normal! What the hell is wrong with you?!' Arthur shrieked.

'Best friends, then strangers. Then you expect me to accept you as a friend again just like that? I think not!'

'What? I was just trying to start over with you! Only god knows how much I was hurt when you did not came that day!' Now Alfred was agitated. _What did he mean by that?! That freaking bastard left me there like a fool waiting for something that will never happen!_

'I did not KNOW!' Arthur bellowed. His arms were flailing to express his anger. 'Who would hide a letter in a book?! Who would write things so important as that yet didn't tell the other anything?! Who would reread a book so thick just a month after finishing it?! Who would just leave and not listen to any reason?! And who would just COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED?!'

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!' Alfred took one step at a time towards Arthur. Arthur didn't back away, though, as he thought he would. Instead he held his place, glaring at him just as ferociously.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' was Arthur's answer.

'...' Alfred paused, and time stopped. He repeated the sentence in his head.

_Stay away from me... From Arthur? Stay away from Arthur?_

He looked at the Brit into his eyes. What he saw only infuriated him - pure angry and defensive. _Why is he defensive? Why should he be defensive?! Why can't I ever understand what he's thinking?_

'I understand.' He said calmly, his face expressionless. 'I will leave you alone.' He gave Arthur one more glare, and left, leaving the door opened.

Everybody outside heard the whole argument, and was now looking at them - him and Alfred that had now left. He stood up straight, and when he was sure that his voice will not break, he yelled.

'What are you all looking at? Get back to your work that you all had wanted and leave me alone!' He slammed his door, cutting off Francis and the other's pitying gaze.

_STAY AWAY FROM ME! _He remembered he yelled at Alfred. But it was an incomplete sentence.

It should be: _Stay away from me so I won't hurt you any more than I did last time._

* * *

_Arthur's flashback._

They were fifteen. And they were best friends. Sure they were the total opposite of each other - Alfred was loud, Arthur was quiet; Alfred was outgoing, Arthur likes to stay at home; Alfred likes partying, Arthur likes reading books and embroidering - but they clicked, and fit.

Nobody knew how they came together in the first place. Only the two of them knew. And it's a private thing that wasn't shared with others even after years and years.

Arthur was bullied as a child. Specifically when he was 5. He was the dork that kept reading books and some children just doesn't like those that were different from them. He was cornered almost every time the main bullies saw him.

That day was just like that; Arthur cowering from the plump boy and his gang, his back at the wall. Alfred was just walking by and saw this from happening.

'Oi! Stop! What are you doing?' Alfred ran to Arthur's rescue. He stood between Arthur and the bullies.

'Go away, Jones. We're just having some fun.' The boy said.

'No! The teacher said we cannot fight! And I am a hero! I won't leave him here to be beaten up by you!' He said, with his hands at his hips.

Both sides were equally stubborn, and when finally the teacher came and see about the commotion, the bullies left with some warnings that Alfred just didn't care.

He went to Arthur, who was now standing up, his book still in his hands. 'Thanks.' he whispered.

'No problem. I'm Alfred Jones, the hero! You're?'

'Arthur Kirkland. '

'Wanna be friends?'

And well, they became friends. Best of friends, even. Although they both had some other friends, they always came back to each other.

Until that day when Alfred told him that they had to return to America. They were fifteen. Alfred told him to meet up at a coffee shop, saying that he wanted to return a book that he had borrowed from Arthur a few weeks ago. He went, and was horrified when he was told that Alfred was going to leave him.

'What do you mean you're leaving? You... We haven't finish school yet!' Arthur yelled, shocked by the sudden news.

Alfred looked apologetically at Arthur's angry face. 'I'm really sorry, Artie... My grandfather is sick in America... My dad wants us to be at his side before he dies... I mean, I'm not really that close with my granddad but... He is my family. We'll go back in a two weeks.'

'Your studies...?'

'I'll be going in another school at America...'

They stared at each other, both having a lot to say yet not enough words to convey their feelings.

_'How can you leave your best friend here?'_

_'I wish I don't need to go.'_

_'I'll really miss you.'_

_'I love you.'_

Those were what they really want to say. Yet...

'Just... Remember to come back.'

'I will, definitely. You're my best friend after all, even if I find other friends at America.'

'I'll... Be safe there. I don't want to lose my friend over some accident...'

'Oi oi! I'm not gonna just die, okay? Shush!'

Arthur smiled bitterly. 'They say that out of sight, out of mind.' He said, not looking at the other boy. _His worst nightmare... _Because at that moment, he did not have any other friend than Alfred - his attitude made that all the other students dislike him. He's blunt, straightforward when scolding people yet hesitant with emotions and relationships.

'Hei,' Alfred reached over and squeezed his shoulder. 'Don't worry, you are a very special person in my life, kay? Promise I won't forget you. And you won't forget me too.'

'Promise.'

Alfred returned his book. 'Here, just before I forget it.' He borrowed it from Arthur for a few months already but kept forgetting to return it back.

'Okay.' Arthur took the book without any interest in it. He had already finished it for a long time and thus had borrowed it to Alfred. It was a book on the diversity of life, which was what Alfred was required to do a thesis on.

Their conversation continued with a lot of other stuff, but not one of them talked about Alfred going away.

Three days before Alfred needed to go, Arthur noticed that Alfred was avoiding him. That made him confused, because he had predicted that he will be closer to him than ever as they probably won't meet again for a few years. But instead of that, he was avoiding him, and when he thought Arthur didn't notice, he'll give Arthur the evil eye.

He was given the evil eye by Alfred before, but it was never this intense. But he did not remember doing anything to Alfred as to deserving that. So, that day he confronted Alfred.

'Alfred, what is the matter with you?' He had cornered him after school. Alfred was fast when he found out about what Arthur was planning to do, but he was too late.

Alfred glared at Arthur. 'What do you want?' his hatred towards Arthur was very obvious.

'I want to know why you started to avoid me, and angry with me? What did I do?'

'It's more like what you didn't do...' Alfred muttered under his breathe. He looked away from Arthur, his arms crossed at his chest. 'Why do you care anyway? You already missed the chance...'

'What... What chance?' Arthur blinked at the unexpected answer.

'Look, we're over okay? All over since the day you ignored everything and LEFT ME THERE WAITING LIKE SOME STUPID BASTARD!' Alfred yelled. He shocked Arthur to silence. 'Now you come like nothing had happened? You bastard!'

'But... What the hell are you talking about? What leaving you waiting? For what?'

The sky darkened as Alfred's glare became more vicious. They stayed silent until the first flash of thunder appeared at the dark sky.

'You, Arthur, is a very cruel guy. Did you really hate me that much? I thought that you at least liked me. You could have called; I won't be offended. But you had to...

'You had to do it that way...'

'I... I... What?' Arthur was now very confused, looking at Alfred's face. He saw the pain in his eyes; he knew he was the one who caused it, but how? What didn't he do? What was he on about? WHAT?

He said that he was cruel, but wasn't _he _the cruel one? Leaving him here alone in England while he went to America? Because with his personality he'll definitely find a lot of friends while Arthur would be all alone...

The first drop of the rain dropped at Alfred's face, _or was that his tears, Arthur can't tell._

'For years I have been with you, what part of you did I not accept? What part of you that others did not like did I accept? ALL OF THEM!' Alfred bellowed, his fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his flesh. 'All your mood swings, your ridiculousness when you're drunk, when you're sad, angry... I did not deserve that!'

'Deserve what? What did I do?! Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that he was still in the haze about what Alfred was saying. And being yelled was not helping.

'And you are still acting ignorant.' Alfred's glasses gleamed as the rain hit it. 'You bastard. You fucking bastard!'

Arthur saw what was coming, but didn't have the time to move before the fist contacted his face. He rolled with it, knowing from experience that that's the best way to avoid the worst injuries. But that doesn't mean that it will not hurt. In fact, with Alfred's strength, it hurt a lot more. And adding to the fact that behind this punch was the immense hurt and pain, Arthur was hurt deeply in his heart.

Arthur landed on his knees. He raised his head and looked up, wincing when he pulled his muscle on his face,

'Don't come when I leave. The least I need is a fake smile and a false goodbye when you wanted me gone so bad.' Alfred left him there under the rain, and walked away. He never turned around.

Arthur got a cold the next day, a fever the next, and it was the day when Alfred had to go. His parents were shocked when he said that he will be staying at home and not to go and see Alfred off. But they usually don't understand what their son was thinking, thus they let him have his own way.

Arthur lied on his back, his arms on his eyes. He thought about that day when Alfred yelled at him. _His anger towards him, his hatred against him, his blue eyes full with water (tears or raindrops, he can't tell), the pain on his cheek that hadn't disappeared yet._ He shook his head and get rid of all the memories.

_No matter what had happened, what's done is done. He hates me now, so I will not go just to embarrass myself. _

Arthur got up, and saw the book that Alfred had returned to him that day when he told him about his leave for America. He held the book, paused, and flipped through it. A letter fell from between the pages of the book.

_What is that? _He opened it and started reading.

By the time he finished it, he was crying. Now he knew why Alfred was so angry. Without wasting another moment, he pulled on his coat and went out of the door to call a cab. Ignoring his parents cries of surprise, he got onto the cab and told the driver to get to the airport as fast as he can.

He had a plane to catch, and he's not letting Alfred go without an explanation.

* * *

**Heh... cliff hanger! Readers hate it, writers love it! But I think you know that it won't go well, huh?**

**To bookslovesforever - you kidding me? I love reviewers that even bothered to review, much more to those that reviewed _every chapter! _It makes the review numbers go up(which is like a big box of Mentos for me) and it lets me know that I am loved. Thanks!**

**To every other reviewers out there(don't be offended if I didn't specifically type your name up here, cuz you know who you are, I know who you are and that's enough, right?) - I LOVE LOVE LOVE you all! I mean...**

**Writers like stories, writers love readers, and writers LOVE LOVE LOVE reviewers!**

**Hopefully I'd spread enough love to last until I can upload the next chapter. (Please don't kill me if I'm like super late, okay?)**

**-felicialovescatsandreviewersandreaders-**

**-Yeah, I am a cat lover, but dogs love _me _more and cats just ignore me... why? T.T**


End file.
